Antes de Hogwarts
by VeronicaGranger
Summary: ¿Te imaginas de pronto descubrir que tienes poderes? ¿Qué pensarían tus padres muggles? Seguro se asustarían, por lo tanto tratas de ocultarlo, pero no siempre te sale bien...
1. Victoria Valley

Tal vez a ningún muggle se le haya ocurrido jamás las cosas que realmente pasan cuando escuchan sobre un accidente, cuando ven personas caminando por la calle con un atuendo muy peculiar, cuando un joven no sabe hablar por teléfono y otras pocas personas sin embargo, vestidas siempre de negro y con mirada acabada miran a todos con desdén y suben la cabeza con aire de superioridad. Pero sin embargo hay un completo mundo que sabe todo lo que esto significa y porqué. Claro que a pesar de ser muchos, no son mayoría. Pero ni falta les hacen, controlan todo a la perfección, ya que sus números han ido aumentando considerablemente en los últimos siglos.

Una vez, una señora se dio el susto de su vida al ver caminar a su lado a una de éstas personas tan fuera de lo común en la estación de ferrocarril de King's Cross. Trató de ignorar a aquel hombre preocupado que llevaba una airosa conversación con su gato negro, quien caminaba justo frente a él y miraba a su amo con sus grandes ojos verdes cada vez que miraba de reojo a la mujer. De pronto aquella pobre se imaginó que el gato le estaba diciendo algo al hombre sobre ella. Pero se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino, pues se estaba sorprendiendo de su propia imaginación

Ya te lo dije Shaggy—Dijo el hombre sin aire por la agitada caminata. —es una muggle, no se da cuenta de nada. No te preocupes por ella. Ahora lo más importante es llegar a despedir a Sam, y olvidé dónde rayos queda la plataforma nueve y tres cuartos, mi esposa me va a matar…

La mujer quien ya no podía aguantar más corrió directamente a su vagón del tren, a pesar de que iba muy temprano. ¿Plataforma nueve y tres cuartos había dicho? Jamás había escuchado de su existencia, lo que hizo en ella más alegremente pensar que el pobre hombre estaba completamente incapacitado de sus facultades mentales. Por ello sentía que un segundo más cerca de ese extraño y comenzaría a llamar a seguridad. Y mientras se alejaba pudo escuchar la risa socarrona del loco.

¡Te lo dije Shaggy! Ahora mueve esas patas y ayúdame a encontrarlos.

Como dije antes, a pesar que aún quedaban en el mundo muchísimas más personas parecidas a la temerosa mujer de la estación del ferrocarril, también cada vez nacían más y más gente como aquel buen hombre, a quien no le interesaba demasiado lo que la gente "normal" hiciera. Pues él era feliz estando con los suyos. Y esta oleada de nuevos nacimientos estaba especialmente concentrada en niños de padres muggles.

Pero hubo una inusualmente especial, de la que estará concentrada toda esta historia, tal vez la gente la haya olvidado, salvo cuando hojean de vez en cuando algún libro de historia, pero no se dan cuenta lo mucho que cambió las cosas.

Cualquiera que haya leído el expediente de ésta singular persona, se habría imaginado que nació y creció en un lugar muy especial, lleno de cosas extrañas y maravillosas, y que sus padres habían sido un par de locos aventureros, dispuestos a hacer de la vida de su hija un peligroso papalote y de meterse en problemas sin pensarlo ni un segundo.

Pero a pesar de lo que se pudiese pensar aquel lugar en donde le tocó vivir era el típico país, en el típico estado, en una muy ordinaria y tranquila ciudad. Era tan típica y ordinaria que la gente sólo tenía una cosa que hacer en las diferentes colonias, divididas marcadamente por las escalas socio-económicas:

La gente pobre, de quejarse incansablemente de su existencia. La clase media de dar gracias a Dios de no ser pobre y la gente rica de hablar. Sí, hablar… es decir chismear como si sus vidas y fortunas dependiesen de ello. Especialmente en un barrio donde la mayoría de la gente que ahí vivía eran doctores de algún tipo. Por lo que estaban muy ocupados y sus solitarias esposas se concentraban principalmente en quién se casaba con quién, vigilando incansablemente a la muchacha que se esforzaba en bajar de peso, y el novio viejo pero adinerado de la joven viuda ermitaña.

Y como en todo círculo parecido a éste, todos solían ser hipócritas, y tras años de entrenamiento llegaron a ser unos verdaderos expertos, cuando dejaban de fingir simpatía entre ellos era cuando uno podía percatarse de la verdadera magnitud de la bronca.

Pero la verdadera ama y señora de aquel sutil arte del"Entrometivismo" era sin lugar a dudas, la señora Witherspoon. Una madre divorciada y amargada. Sus hijos gemelos, Derek y Frank ya estaban muy crecidos. Y vivían con sus esposas e hijos fuera de la ciudad, lo que dejaba a la señora sola con su gato y le daba más tiempo libre para su actividad favorita, hacer miserables a las personas. En especial a su blanco favorito. La señora Granger, una dentista al igual que su esposo, que tras años de haberlo intentado por fin estaba embarazada de su primer hijo.

Pero convenientemente, el señor Granger se había ido a un largo viaje meses antes de la buena noticia, y ahora la señora Witherspoon estaba más radiante que nunca.

Estoy segura que lo engañó, no me caben dudas. —Dijo ante un montón de otras personas igualmente frustradas en sus vidas. Por su puesto, sus amigas.

La señora Witherspoon era rubia y tenía unos grandes ojos azules, y era ciega como un topo. Siempre vestía "elegante" y extravagante: con un gran sombrero verde que se rehusaba a quitarse, y unos vestidos y zapatos con los que éste combinaba horriblemente. Si bien todos aquellos detalles pudieron ser motivo suficiente de reconocimiento, tenía otra peculiaridad. Amaba el té. Y se sentaba con sus amigas a beberse un poco y chismear todos los sábados.

Éste fin de semana, como muchísimos otros, estaban teniendo una "interesante" conversación sobre los Granger, mientras una que otra mujer soltaba una risita tonta de vez en cuando.

Yo tengo mis dudas Susana. No la he visto cerca de ningún hombre en los últimos meses, ni aún con su marido lejos. —Habló ahora la viuda Delacroix, una mujer alta, treintañera y desgarbada, que vivía justo al lado de los Granger. Y que cuando no estaba, el resto de las mujeres aprovechaban para juzgar a su adinerado novio.

¡Qué va! No seas ingenua Vanessa. Claro que no nos presentaría a su amante. Pero yo estoy segura que ese bebé no es de su marido. Bien dije que tenía cara de cualquiera cuando recién pisó este barrio…

El día que llegaron los Granger al barrio, (unos cinco años aproximadamente) la señora Witherspoon había ido puntualmente a su casa a darles la bienvenida, con su gato blanco y peludo en un brazo y un enorme pastel en el otro para compartir con los entonces recién casados. Amaba a ése gato, había sido su única compañía desde la partida de sus hijos. Y ahora se sentía contenta de tener al fin gente nueva a quién criticar y como era de esperarse, comenzó a hacer preguntas para contarles los nuevos chismes a sus amigas. Pero no se esperaba que la señora Granger no tomara a bien esas preguntas, y tuvieron una ligera discusión. Tan sutil, que ni siquiera su marido se dio cuenta.

Susana Witherspoon salió de la casa, herida y despechada. Y tan molesta había quedado que olvidó por completo recoger a su gato. Quien había aprovechado el momento de la discusión y tomar una siesta bajo el motor del auto de los Granger.

Desafortunadamente, la madre de nuestra protagonista tenía prisa por salir en ése preciso momento. Tomó las llaves de su auto, subió ágilmente y prendió el motor…

Todo lo que se escuchó fue un fuerte maullido y Susana, ahora recordando a su gato, volteó rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba su nueva vecina, quien tenía las manos en el rostro y sollozaba diciendo ¡_Estúpido gato! Yo no quería, no….. no en serio que no…_

Y así había comenzado una silenciosa guerra entre las dos mujeres.


	2. La duda

_**Honestamente, no sé donde vivía Hermione. Tampoco sé como se llaman sus padres, por lo que nunca pongo sus nombres. He leído todos los libros menos el sexto, y en ninguno de ellos apareció aquello. Por lo que tuve que dejar correr mi imaginación e inventar la colonia de Victoria Valley. Que ofrecía casas lindas y seguras a los doctores. No sé cómo será en el resto de los países, pero aquí en México cualquier tipo de doctor gana bastante. Si mis padres fueran dentistas yo sería rica. No recuerdo haber leído que Hermione lo fuera pero me imagino que habrá sido clase media alta. Traté de investigar cuanto ganaban estos doctores en Inglaterra, pero no encontré ningún dato obviamente… en mi país a los lugares donde hay muchas casas se les dice colonias, y barrio se refiere más bien a los pobres. Pero yo le llamo barrio porque he visto que hay quienes lo usan, pero igualmente si alguno sabe la verdadera dirección de la chica sería bueno saber, y de cómo se le deben de llamar a espacios privados cómo ése que es una especie de suburbios en E.U.A que he visto pues me queda a menos de 4 horas…**_

_**Besos;**_

_**Verónica**_

_**Disfruten ;)**_

La sra. Granger tenía apenas cuatro meses de embarazo, su pancita ya era muy evidente. Pero lo obvio de su estado no era su creciente peso, si no su excelente buen humor. Incluso parecía menos vulnerable a los ataques de su vecina, que seguía pensando lo peor sobre ella y el bebé que esperaba… Bueno mejor dicho, lo sabía muy bien, era perfectamente consciente que el nene que esperaba en su vientre la Sra Granger era de su marido. Pero estaba celosa, ella ahora estaba sola. Sus hijos apenas la iban a visitar, y su yerna acababa de dar a luz a una preciosa nena a la que llamaron Tiffany, cosa que no le gustó a su hermana mayor Ashley quien estaba muy celosa.

Eran sus únicas nietas, y las veía, a lo mucho una vez cada mes. Por lo que le reventaba la idea de que su peor enemiga fuera feliz y ella no. Cosa que no entendía, pues en sus 50 y tantos años de vida jamás había envidiado a ninguna otra mujer.

También se debía al hecho que a diferencia de ella, Granger tenía un trabajo que le gustaba, y la mantenía concentrada en otras cosas. Y ella, estaba destinada a morir sola, cuidando esa gran casa en la que alguna vez hubo una familia feliz. Su marido (que por cierto había sido uno de los pocos que no eran doctores en Victoria Valley) era un abogado ojo alegre y majadero, que por obvias razones la había dejado por una mujer mucho más joven que ella. Esto hizo efecto inmediato en el carácter de la señora Witherspoon. No siempre había sido tan grosera, es más, en sus tiempos felices todos la consideraban como una mujer extremadamente amable y atenta y así era. Y aunque desde siempre había sido así de chismosa, era discreta, muy discreta.

Algo interesante en la señora Witherspoon, era que era tía de una de las brujas más odiosas que alguien famoso del mundo mágico pudiera detestar por su "entrometivismo" ; Rita Skeeter.

Resulta que Witherspoon era hermana de la madre de Rita. Y la anciana (muchos años mayor que Witherspoon) mentía diciéndole al mundo mágico que su hermana era realmente una squib y sus padres unos magos que habían renunciado a su varita, todo por no decir que eran muggles. Aunque nadie lo creía, sorprendentemente había dado pruebas suficientes para aquello para no ser mártir en la primera guerra encabezada por Lord Voldemort. Y salió airosa la vieja condenada.

Las hermanas no se habían visto desde la boda de Witherspoon. (Que casada era Smith) Y no había conocido a sus hijos; Derek y Frank Smith. Frank era el mayor, y el padre de las niñas antes mencionadas. Pero Witherspoon sí había conocido a Rita Skeeter, aunque muy esporádicamente, y sabía de la existencia de los brujos, pero jamás comentó eso con nadie. Ni con su amado gato difunto. Pero admitía, se sentía triste de no haber sido una como su hermana y así nunca haber tenido que separarse, ni pelear como lo habían hecho hacía muchos años…

Eran las dos de la tarde y la futura madre se dirigía feliz manejando su bonito coche hacia a su casa después de un largo día de trabajo; Le había llegado un paciente con una dentadura horrorosamente descuidada, y había tenido que cancelar todas las citas del día para sacar uno que otro diente putrefacto y extirpar algunas de la increíble cantidad de caries en esa sucia boca. La señora Granger estuvo tentada a preguntarle al paciente la cantidad de años que había pasado como vagabundo (mendigo) pero no se atrevió.

Encima de aquello la gente que tenía esperando se molestó, y con justa razón. Pero ella tuvo que decir con el gesto más sereno que pudo, que el caso del paciente era severo, y no podía esperar más. Pero estaba dispuesta a darles ésa consulta gratis a la mañana siguiente. Así la gente se fue yendo de poco a poco. Y esta vez con una expresión de resignación.

A la Sra. Granger nada le costaba dar esas consultas gratis, pues había revisado cuidadosamente la lista ésa mañana y se había puesto feliz al percatarse que todos los pacientes (excepto el vagabundo, que por cierto no lo era pero tenía dentadura de serlo) iban ése día solamente a la limpieza general que se da una vez al año. Y para ella era muy sencillo hacerlo y lo disfrutaba además. Aunque lo del paciente de ése día no había sido especialmente algo bonito ni gratificante. Llegó un punto, en el que tuvo la sensación de estar atendiendo a un caballo. Que por cierto comía muchas porquerías y no solamente pasto.

Giró cuidadosamente hacia una larga calle y se encontró con el gran cerco del barrio que tenía una bella placa dorada pegada que decía "Victoria Valley" Sonrió a Esteban, el guardia y éste le abrió las puertas sonriendo a su vez.

De nuevo giró su auto hacia la izquierda, esta vez para quedar en la calle donde se encontraba su casa y encontró a su vecina Wilhelmina McGrew regando las plantas de su hermoso jardín. McGrew tenía 32 años y un bello cabello rubio, estaba siempre sonriendo y sus dos hijas una nueve y la siete años; Ana y Alicia (La última la mayor) eran un verdadero encanto. Su marido era cirujano plástico, por lo que trabajaba mucho y raramente se le veía mucho tiempo en casa. Eran la familia más rica de aquel lugar, pero increíblemente los más sencillos.

Muy buenas tardes—dijo McGrew sonriente.

Hola Will ¡Lindas rosas!

¿Te gustan? Te puedo regalar algunas si quieres.

Sí, me encantan, pero me temo que no tengo mano con las plantas—dijo apenada la Señora Granger. —pero muchas gracias de todas maneras.

Pues no dudes en pedirme alguna si quieres algún día entonces…. ¡No lo puedo creer!—Dijo Wilhelmina jalándose el cabello y mirando por encima del hombro de la embarazada-¡Lo volvió a hacer de nuevo!

Entonces Granger se asomó hacia a su casa. Y por tercera vez en la semana estaba el auto de la señora Witherspoon, fina e intencionalmente atravesado en su garage.

Esta vez ni siquiera se molestó. Giró despacio el volante, resignada y se estacionó en el lugar que le correspondía a Susana, igualmente en su garage. Y de pronto se le ocurrió una idea maquiavélica y se sonrió y al mismo tiempo se preguntó porqué no lo había pensado antes.

Ahora no quería tener que ir a casa de Susana Witherspoon a decirle cordialmente que hiciera el favor de quitar su auto de su casa. Si no que simplemente se estacionó en la suya, volvió a casa sin mirar a la confundida McGrew que arrancaba malas hierbas sin quitarle un ojo de encima. Y sacó el control de la puerta automática del garage. Dejando encerrado el auto de Susana.

Will ahogó una risotada y lentamente entró a su casa. El garage de Witherspoon no tenía puerta. Por lo que ahora la señora Granger tenía completo control de la situación.

Una hora después llegó el señor granger a comer a su casa.

Lo volvió a hacer—dijo suspirando.

No, no amor. Me pidió de favor poner su auto ahí.

Aquello no tenía sentido. El hombre no sabía si era sarcasmo, pero estaba demasiado cansado para preguntar. O para que le importara.

Susana había estado demasiado tiempo ocupada con su nueva compra; Un hermoso cachorro french poodle de color perla. Que ahora se encontraba agobiado por el enorme moño que la señora Witherspoon le había puesto.

Tan contenta estaba con su nuevo cachorro, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que su auto estaba ahora en manos de su peor enemiga.

Después de comer, la señora Granger tenía la costumbre de irse a la cama. Pues había leído que ligeras siestas durante el día eran buenas durante el embarazo, y el señor Granger se quedaba mirando televisión. A veces documentales, de salud, históricos o de animales y a veces futbol, aunque no era especialmente fanático al deporte.

La señora Witherspoon ya se había dado cuenta de lo sucedido con su auto, y había pasado aproximadamente una media hora lanzando maldiciones y palabras poco propias para una dama. Pues ya estaba tarde para llegar a recoger a su nieta mayor del colegio, y le había costado trabajo convencer a su hijo Frank de que Ashley pasara las tardes con ella.

Entonces se dirigió a la casa de su vecina. Tocando la puerta, o más bien golpeándola, en vez de presionar el botón del timbre.

El señor Granger se sacudió, espantado. Justo se estaba quedando dormido, y después de respirar hondo para calmarse abrió la puerta.

Señora Witherspoon—dijo sin ganas…- ¿Qué la trae por aquí?

Soy Susana para ti, ya te lo he dicho. ¿Me permitirías pasar?—se mostraba complacida de que ella y el señor Granger fueran los únicos ahí.

El señor Granger pensó seriamente en decir que no. Pero no quería ser descortés, y la dejó entrar. La mujer se sentó exageradamente erguida en la mesa.

Dado que ya había perdido oportunidad con su nieta, estaba más molesta que nunca. Y ahora ya estaba perdido el interés por recuperar su auto. Estaba pensando en un daño más grande que el que le hubiera hecho nunca a esa familia.

¿Cuántos meses tiene?— el señor Granger entendió rápidamente.

Cuatro. —dijo secamente.

Después de un incómodo silencio, Susana sonrió maliciosamente y volvió a abrir la bocaza.

¿Cuándo te fuiste de viaje? ¿Hace cuatro también?

El señor Granger entornó los ojos. No veía a dónde quería llegar… ¿Acaso estaba insinuando algo?

Sí, hace cuatro meses—dijo seguro.

Ah… qué bárbara es la tecnología ¿verdad? Ahora uno puede saber el ADN del niño. Digo para asegurarse que sea suyo.

No necesito hacer tal cosa—casi gritó. Estaba muy enfadado.

Pues digo, no le haría daño a nadie. Para estar seguros.

¡El hijo que espera mi esposa es mío! No tengo la menor duda… ¡ahora mueva su carro de MI garage y desaparezca de mi vista!

¿Qué pasa?—dijo la señora Granger, despeinada y somnolienta.

Pasa que nos mudamos. No pienso estar más aquí.—dijo mientras empujaba a su vecina y le cerraba la puerta en las narices…


	3. Una hermosa nena

Pasaron unos segundos, en los que la señora Granger se quedó pensando en lo que le había dicho su marido. ¿Acaso había escuchado mal? Su marido le había propuesto salir de aquel precioso lugar con el que había estado soñando desde que éste se le propusiera. Era el sueño de toda mujer en aquellos tiempos, vivir tranquila y pacíficamente con el amor de su vida en un lugar precioso donde criar a sus hijos y vivir felices… era un lugar perfecto, salvo claro está, por su antipática vecina. Pero ahora le importaba menos que nunca lo que la vieja arguendera empezara o dejara de hacer, y de todos modos su marido nunca había dado muestras claras de que a él le importara mucho más.

La gran sala azul estaba en un completo silencio salvo por la baja voz del comentarista de fut bol en la TV. El señor Granger estaba mirando hacia la ventana, de espaldas a su esposa. Que seguía acomodándose el pelo fuera de la cara. Y no podía abrir los ojos por completo. Se veía completamente perdida de todo, y muy confusa.

Pero como fuera, ella estaba apenas captando las palabras, y repasando por su mente el porqué no podía haber escuchado correctamente…Había tenido una siesta maravillosa, y no estaba muy consciente de estar verdaderamente fuera de la cama todavía.

-Perdón amor, no entendí lo que dijiste—Dijo ella, y luego se tapó la boca para dejarse llevar por un largo bostezo.

-Que nos vamos, eso acabo de decir—respondió cortante.

La señora Granger perdió todo su sueño de inmediato. Casi nunca escuchaba ese tono de su marido hacia ella. Y de pronto recordó que Susana Witherspoon había estado unos momentos en su casa. Puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Qué te ha dicho?—peguntó preocupada.

-Una tontería por supuesto—dijo él, sin voltear a verla.

Pero era tarde, ella ya se había acercado a él. Y puso una mano sobre su hombro, obligándolo a mirarla de frente. Y cuando lo hizo sintió una rabia contra aquella mujer que jamás había sentido.

Los ojos del señor Granger se encontraban llenos de lágrimas, y en su rostro había un muy lastimoso gesto de angustia y al mismo tiempo ira. Ella lo abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo, dejando que su marido sollozara despacio. Era un hombre muy sensible, claro que jamás dejaba que nadie lo notara. Pero siempre estaba preocupado, era un hombre muy bondadoso.

-¿Qué te ha dicho?—repitió ella aún más angustiada.

Él no respondió. Se limitó a mirarse los pies y sorber oxígeno con la nariz un par de veces. De pronto su mirada recorrió su pequeña pancita, y ella comprendió.

-Fue algo sobre nuestro bebé ¿no es así?

El señor Granger asintió lentamente con la cabeza. Y después de aclararse la garganta agregó;

-Dijo… Bueno, sugirió que yo no soy el padre.

Ella se quedó helada. La señora Witherspoon era una arpía venenosa. Pero nunca se imaginó que llegaría a caer tan bajo. Sin duda pagaría por ello muy caro.

-¿Le creíste?—dijo arqueando las cejas.

Su marido ahora comenzaba a ponerse nervioso.

-Pues, no sé qué pensar. He hecho cuentas, y yo estaba de viaje…

Por instinto, el brazo de la señora Granger tomó impulso por sí solo, y dio como resultado una sonora bofetada en la mejilla derecha de su marido. Y medio segundo después de haberlo hecho se arrepintió. Jamás había hecho tal cosa. Y aunque esas palabras la habían lastimado profundamente, lo menos que quería era discutir con aquel hombre.

Se dejó caer en la silla. Confundida. Su marido seguía mirando al suelo, sin decir ninguna palabra. Y después de unos minutos de silencio. La señora Granger se atrevió a aclararse la garganta y limpiarse las lágrimas.

-Sabes que estuve sola todo el tiempo. Trabajo todo el día, y cuando salía era solamente para ir a visitar a Wilhelmina McGrew y sus hijas. Te amo ¿También sabías eso? Por eso me casé contigo, porque eres lo único que más amo… bueno solías serlo, porque ahora también está nuestro bebé. Y sí, NUESTRO. ¿Recuerdas aquella noche mágica cuando nos despedimos y te ibas de viaje? Bueno, es obvio que quedé embarazada esa noche.

Pero el hombre ya se había volteado hacia ella, y tenía sus manos en su cintura. Sus ojos ya no se veían llorosos, en vez de eso se podía notar en ellos de nuevo la chispa de ilusión desde que se enteró de la noticia.

-Perdóname. Yo sé que no serías capaz, es sólo que esa mujer…

-Es una arpía, sí lo sé—lo interrumpió ella.

-Pensé que exagerabas cuando te quejabas de ella—admitió él.

Ella lo interrumpió de nuevo, ésta vez callándolo con un cálido beso en los labios. Él la apretó más a su cuerpo, y después besó a su hijo, en la ya muy notoria pancita.

-Y no nos vamos a mudar—dijo ella—no permitiré que esa mujer me venza.

Él no dijo nada. Ahora estaba tranquilo y no le interesaba lo que la retorcida y amargada vecina pensara de él y su familia.

Pero como era de esperarse, al cabo de un par de semanas todo el mundo rumoraba que el hijo del señor Granger era un bastardo.

Tres meses más tarde la señora Granger estaba enorme. Esa mañana de verano era especialmente calurosa. 21 de Julio, fecha que nunca olvidarían y ambos habían faltado al trabajo. Y estaban nerviosos, era un día muy importante. Sabrían el sexo de su bebé.

El perro de Susana Witherspoon ladraba escandalosamente, pero ella sabiendo que molestaba a su vecina, nunca hacía nada por callarlo. Pero ambos lo ignoraron olímpicamente, ése día nada podía ir mal.

Subieron a su coche, y fueron nerviosos sin hablar.

Llegaron a la fría clínica, esperaron unos minutos que les parecieron una eternidad y al fin llegó su turno.

El consultorio estaba pintado de un color verde lima. Y todo parecía frágil. Ya los esperaba de pie un hombre sonriente y bajito con un chistoso bigote de morsa. Quien los saludó con una vocecita aguda.

-Ustedes deben ser los Granger, bien. Señora si me haría el favor de recostarse.

Después esperó a que el doctor le subiera la blusa para después ponerle un gel que no esperó que estuviese tan frío. La señora Granger ahogó un gritito por la sorpresa.

-¿Primer hijo no?—adivinó el doctor, viendo su reacción. Mientras pasaba el aparato lentamente por su abultado vientre.

La señora Granger no respondió. Al igual que su marido estaba embobada mirando la pantalla que tenía enfrente. A diferencia que en las otras ecografías, ahora se veía un cuerpito de bebé completamente formado.

-Es precioso—dijo el señor Granger.

-Preciosa—corrigió el doctor sonriente. —es una hermosa señorita, perfectamente sana. En tres meses más tendrán a su hija entre sus brazos. Sólo detecto una pequeña anomalía, no veía esa actividad cerebral desde…

El doctor se quedó el blanco, murmurando palabras incomprensibles algo que sonaba como "Dumbledore"… "Hogwarts" y un montón de frases incompletas más.

Los futuros padres se miraron extrañados, el sujeto les empezaba a dar un poco de miedo.

-Su bebé será un poco especial. Pero nada de qué preocuparse.—dijo al fin.

La señora Granger puso los ojos como platos.

-¿A qué se refiere? ¿Qué tiene mi bebé? ¿Es alguna enfermedad?

-No en lo absoluto. No es ninguna enfermedad. Al contrario es algo fantástico, ya lo verá cuando crezca un poco…-ahora se mostraba más emocionado. Incluso su chillante vocecita se escuchaba aún más aguda.

-Será una muy talentosa. Sí, puedo verlo. También mi niña mayor lo fue, pero no lo puedo creer, en ella no había tanta actividad. Al principio pensé que sería un genio, pero después comprendí. ¡Dios esto es magnífico! No seremos la única familia en el pueblo…

El doctor se encontraba sumido en un auto monólogo del que los señores Granger no entendían ni media palabra. Pero aún así estaban contentos. Ahora que ya se había descartado la probabilidad de alguna enfermedad y su doctor los felicitaba y hacía cumplidos a cada instante.

-Increíble de lo que se puede uno dar cuenta a través de una ecografía. —dijo por fin terminando su largo speech.

-Doctor, ¿puede decirnos cómo será nuestra hija?—Habló el señor Granger por vez primera.

-Me temo que no sería prudente, pues yo mismo no comprendo muchas cosas sobre el tema. Pero he investigado a estos niños de cerca. Y en 4000 registros que tengo sólo he encontrado dos casos, el de mi hija y el de la suya. De hecho todo esto es una enorme coincidencia, por eso no puedo dejar de sentirme fascinado.

Ninguno de los dos se mostró conforme con la respuesta, pero aún así ya no tenían ganas de preguntar y aguantar otro ataque de emoción más de su doctor.

-Gracias, doctor… ¿entonces nos veremos en el parto?—dijo ella nerviosa.

-Claro que sí, no me lo perdería por nada del mundo. —dijo el doctor.


	4. Hermione

Discutieron el nombre de la nena una semana después del último ultrasonido. Decidieron que se llamaría Jean, como su abuela materna ya fallecida… su nacimiento estaba marcado dentro de tres semanas.

Un domingo por la mañana, y muy temprano, la Dra. Granger se había bañado, cambiado, hecho desayuno y sentado a leer cómodamente en su mesita del té frente al televisor. Durante una hora, la casa permaneció en completo silencio, salvo por el sonido de sus dedos cambiando de página cada escasos minutos.

El señor de la casa aún dormía plácidamente. La noche anterior había llegado muy tarde, su coche se había quedado tumbado hasta las orillas de la ciudad, tuvo que dejarlo en el taller de reparación y arreglárselas para llegar a casa, pues había olvidado llevar su celular y su esposa no se había dado cuenta.

Naturalmente ella, como toda mujer embarazada, había pasado toda la tarde con los nervios de punta (cosa peligrosa por su avanzado estado).

Le llamó varias veces, pero trató de tranquilizarse pensando que tal vez había ido a visitar a su amigo enfermo, ó a su madre, a quien casi no frecuentaban. Y tal vez por ello no había considerado necesario llevar su móvil.

Pensando en ello logró quedarse dormida, y hasta la una de la madrugada lo escuchó abrir la puerta de la habitación y prender la luz tras una breve disculpa. Al principio pensó que estaba borracho, se levantó furiosa de la cama rápidamente para correrlo de la habitación, pero después se dio cuenta de que su mirada seguía enfocada.

Una larga mancha de tierra abarcaba casi por completo su camisa blanca.

-¿Te ha dejado el coche?—preguntó ella ahora casi riendo.

-Sí amor, soy un completo idiota… ¿Te molesta si hablamos de esto mañana? Realmente estoy cansado.

Desde su mesita y después de cerrar su libro, la Dra Granger sonrió ante el recuerdo de la noche anterior. Y por el aburrimiento de la mañana no tuvo más remedio que espiar a su vecina Witherspoon desde la ventana de la sala.

Como era costumbre, su perro estaba echado en el césped, haciendo guardia. Era un can muy hermoso. Pero la futura madre le dirigía miradas despectivas de sólo saber quién era su ama, y de todos modos nunca admiraría ninguna cosa buena que su peor enemiga poseyera. Regla elemental de las dos mujeres para odiarse…

Nada interesante pasaba, seguramente la muy floja no había despertado todavía.

Por octava o novena vez a la semana su mirada se dirigió hacia a su vientre, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

"Ya quiero que nazcas mi niña" Pensó "Te he esperado por tantos años… ahora podré recibirte con los brazos abiertos. No hacía falta que el doctor me dijera que serías muy especial, ya lo sabía desde que me enteré que venías. Con este padre tan maravilloso que tienes no podría ser de otra manera".

La habitación del bebé ya estaba completamente lista. Al principio el señor Granger había comprado pintura rosa para las paredes. Pero a su esposa le parecía un color muy tonto. Así que un día sin decirle nada compró de color azul cielo y en su día libre ella misma lo decoró a su gusto, su marido ya no había podido decir nada, pero como era obvio había quedado un poco enfadado. No le dirigió la palabra en una semana.

El sólo echarle un vistazo a la cuna era algo que abrumaría a cualquiera. Estaba llena hasta el tope de muñecos de peluche de todos colores, gruesas cobijas, a pesar que era Septiembre y unas simpáticas estrellitas colgantes encima de la cuna.

Pero a excepción de los excesos de la cuna, era realmente una habitación bonita.

Estando en el cuarto capítulo de su novela romántica la Sra Granger escuchó a su marido por fin levantarse de la cama. Su cabello sucio y despeinado ondeaba de vez en cuando al dar las grandes zancadas hacia la cocina. De inmediato ella intuyó que se dirigía directamente hacia su ya frío desayuno.

Pero a él no pareció importarle mucho, pues devoró en seguida su gran plato de Hot cakes y encendió el televisor.

-¿Ahora podrás contarme tu gran aventura?—dijo ella sonriendo burlescamente.

-Ah..i, e aliendo del tabajo—hablaba con un gran trozo de comida en la boca, pero al darse cuenta que no se le entendía nada de lo que hablaba, dio un largo y prosiguió…

-Ayer después del trabajo me topé con Max, un antiguo amigo de la preparatoria, creo que no lo conoces... Solía ser un chico triunfador, pero hoy está hecho un desastre. Me pidió que lo llevara hasta al otro extremo de la cuidad para entregar un dinero, dijo que era muy importante, así que accedí aunque a regañadientes porque ya estaba muy cansado y quería volver a casa. Y no sabía en qué andaba metido, tuve un mal presentimiento, y al llegar a ése lugar me di cuenta que no era nada bueno.

La mujer arqueó las cejas.

-Claro que no. Sabes que por esos lugares vive la gente que se dedica a comprar o a vender drogas.

-Lo sé, pero traté de imaginarme cosas más positivas, tratándose de un viejo amigo… realmente tenía ganas de verlo.

-¿Y entonces?—demandó ella.

-Pues, que ya me disponía a irme. Él me dio las gracias, bajó del auto y se detuvo a platicar con un tipo que me miraba mucho. Arranqué mientras él le daba algo de dinero, pero el sujeto no parecía contento, frunció el ceño y se paró delante de mi auto. "¿Hay algún problema?" Dije yo, estaba tan asustado que creo que apenas me escuchó. Me hizo señas para que me bajara, y no lo obedecí inmediatamente. Por lo que llamó a alguien más, y al verlos a los dos no tuve más que obedecer. "¿Eres amigo de éste?" me dijo el primer tipo señalando a Max. "Hey a él no lo metas en esto" Me defendió él. Pero ya era tarde. Me dijo que Max le debía dinero todavía, y que alguien lo debía pagar pues si no me daría una golpiza.

-¿Por qué a ti y no a Max?—Dijo la mujer molesta.

-Yo no me preocuparía por ello, seguramente a él ya le han dado una buena. Pero de todos modos sabía que Max no tenía de dónde conseguir más, y me vio con la bata de doctor colgada del perchero del auto. El segundo tipo llevaba un bate de béisbol en las manos y sonreía estúpidamente, así que me saqué todo el dinero que traía en la cartera y se lo di. "Aún no es suficiente" Me dijo él. Y tipo del bate fue corriendo hacia a mí. Traté de defenderme y le logré arrebatar el bate y arrojarlo lejos, pero después vi que más tipos se acercaban, y después que me atinaran unos cuantos golpes decidí que lo mejor era correr antes que me machacaran. ¡Vaya lío de Max!

Su mujer ahora tenía las manos en la cara, asustada.

-Entonces, cuando iba corriendo me tropecé con algo y caí con el estómago. Y por poco me alcanzan pero alcancé a meterme entre una mota de arbustos y no me vieron. Me quedé ahí por un rato, pues todavía había gente fuera de sus casas cuando escucharon el alboroto que se había hecho y después escuché una patrulla de policía y me encontraron. Nos llevaron a mí y a los dos sujetos que aparecieron primero. Pero después nos interrogaron y me dejaron libre. Puse una demanda por cierto. Pero para que nos dejaran salir pasaron horas, una grúa fue a recoger mi auto que por cierto había sido impactado varias veces por un bate. Y tuve que caminar hasta una estación del metro. Cuya próxima parada para llegar cerca de aquí estaba a 2 horas. De nuevo esperé, y por fin a las 11:30 llegó y abordé… ya sabes el resto.

Ella no sabía qué decir. Besó a su marido, para despistar su preocupación por el auto. Pero luego pudo ver el gesto de desagrado de él.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Que cometí otra estupidez. Le conté de nuestra Jean. Tal vez venga a visitarnos pronto.

La mujer se puso roja de la ira. ¿Cómo se atrevía a poner a su hija en riesgo de ésa manera? Ahora sí que se había pasado de estúpido. Se levantó de la mesa y dio un portazo a su habitación.

Miró furiosa al perro de su vecina y sintió un súbito dolor en el vientre. Miró al suelo, y había un gran charco. Gritó más por el susto que por dolor, y su marido acudió corriendo a la habitación.

-¡No pudo haber sido un mejor día!—Gritó enfadada-¡Justo cuando no tenemos auto!

-Contrólate amor—dijo el sr. Granger nervioso—V-voy, a lla-amar a un ta-xi ¿sí? Respira.

Y Salió disparado hacia el teléfono. "ah, esto no esta tan mal como esperaba ¿Verdad que no mi nena?" Se dijo a sí misma, como si su bebé pudiera escuchar sus pensamientos una vez que las contracciones habían parado un poco.

Pero después sintió otra punzada de dolor y decidió cerrar la boca. Tratando de distraerse del dolor miró hacia la ventana pero no estaba funcionando. De pronto el dolor disminuyó de nuevo y pudo escuchar a su marido.

-Ss-í verá es que… necesito que llegue rápido.—La sra Granger escuchó a una voz quejarse desde el otro lado de la línea telefónica—¡QUE SE APURE POR UN DEMONIO, MI ESPOSA ACABA DE ROMPER FUENTE Y VOY A SER PAPÁ!

-Contrólate amor—dijo bromista, y de pronto una nueva punzada—aaahhhhrrrrgggg.

El taxi tardó en llegar unos minutos que les parecieron horas. Y por fin lo vieron a través de la ventana. La señora Granger trotó con cuidado agarrándose la barriga y su esposo la seguía muy de cerca cuidando que no se fuera a caer con una maleta bajo el brazo con las cosas necesarias para recibir a su hija; ropa, mantas y pañales.

Si no hubiera sido por que era una emergencia la imagen habría parecido graciosa. Pero ni siquiera a Susana Witherspoon quien se encontraba en su jardín en esos momentos le causó gracia.

El chofer del taxi también se veía nervioso. Estaba sudando a chorros y murmuraba maldiciones cada vez que veía el ceño de la mujer fruncirse tras una contracción. Lentamente lograron meterla en el coche y el chofer aceleró a toda velocidad. Ahora los dolores eran más fuertes, y la mujer gritaba más fuerte palabras incomprensibles.

-ya, ya tranquila, respira despacito—trataba su marido de calmarla.

-TU CÁLLATE NO SABES LO QUE SE SIENTE ¡Y ES TU CULPA QUE ESTÉ ASÍ!

-Pero ya te conté que lo del auto no fue mi culpa…

-¡NO HABLO DEL AUTO! ESA VEZ QUE TE IBAS Y DIJISTE QUE ME IBAS A EXTRAÑAR MUCHO, DIJISTE QUE NO TE IRÍAS SI EN LA NOCHE NO ME DABAS UN BUEN…

-¡Señora!—Interrumpió el chofer abrumado.

-!

El chofer giró el auto rápidamente y convenientemente llegaron a una abarrotada calle donde el semáforo seguía en rojo. Las manos le sudaban al pobre hombre, varias veces tuvo que apartarlas del volante para pasarlas por el pantalón y así secarlas un poco.

El color de la luz no cambió en los siguientes minutos, y la señora Granger ahora lloraba de dolor. Su marido trataba de todo, pero no conseguía nada. Incluso el chofer volteaba su cabeza de vez en cuando para darle ánimos.

En un acto de desesperación el señor Granger salió corriendo del auto hacia el hospital que quedaba a tan sólo tres cuadras a avisar que su esposa ya había roto fuente, pero que por alguna razón sus contracciones eran más dolorosas de lo normal, y ya había aguantado el dolor durante mucho tiempo. Pero en lo que se movían los enfermeros principiantes que estaban más próximos para conseguir una camilla la señora Granger seguía llorando cada vez más fuerte.

El chofer estaba cada vez más espantado. Y como no veía a su marido venir por ningún lado, decidió poner fin al dolor de la mujer él mismo y con una sorprendente fuerza la sacó del auto y la llevó en sus brazos lo más rápido que pudo hacia el hospital. Se topó al futuro padre discutiendo con los jóvenes que apenas llevaban una camilla en la puerta principal del hospital y la dejó ahí con cuidado. De inmediato la llevaron a la sala de partos y su marido entró con ella.

El valiente hombre no se atrevió a irse, ya estaba demasiado involucrado y se sentó en la sala de espera con sus manos sudorosas y rojas de tanto pasárselas por la tela del pantalón.

Mientras tanto en el quirófano cundía el pánico. La partera estaba preocupada por el largo tiempo en el que la mujer había estado sumida en dolor, pues el largo estrés influía directamente su presión arterial, lo que era peligroso para la madre y el bebé. A pesar de las dolorosas contracciones aún no había suficiente dilatación para un parto vaginal y era peligroso llevar a cabo una cesárea en esos momentos. Tampoco entendía por qué los dolores eran tan fuertes, era mucho más de lo normal.

-AH GRANGER JURO ODIARTE PARA SIEMPRE DESDE ESTE MOMENTO—Le lloraba a su marido en la oreja una frase parecida cada cuantos minutos. Pero él estaba demasiado preocupado por su hija como para hacer caso de las palabras.

Justo en el momento en que el pobre hombre pensó que él también se pondría a llorar llegó el hombre bajito de la voz chistosa que tanto los había halagado por la venida de su bebé. Pero en su rostro no había ni pizca de la alegría que una vez mostró, se podía apreciar que estaba casi tan preocupado como él.

-Denle una epidural, y esperen a que su presión baje. Si no lo hace en media hora tendremos que hacer una cesárea de emergencia. Pero siempre hay que procurar que sea un parto natural, es lo mejor en estos casos. —Dijo el hombrecillo.

-¿Por qué ha demorado tanto? Usted mismo nos dijo que quería estar a tiempo en este parto para cualquier situación que pudiera ocurrir. —dijo severa una enfermera, mientras otras dos se ocupaban de la parturienta.

-Me acaban de avisar. No se supondría que daría a luz hasta en dentro de tres semanas, pero eso no es nada grave gracias al cielo. Ahora hay que concentrarnos en sacar a esa niña con cautela. El parto se dificultó más de lo que esperaba.

El cielo escuchó los ruegos de las personas en el quirófano y la presión arterial de la mujer comenzó a bajar, pero aún así no había nada de dilatación y se tuvo que hacer una cesárea de emergencia, tal como el hombrecillo lo había aconsejado. Trataron de sacar al padre de la habitación pero él se negó rotundamente, el doctor lo dejó quedarse ahí con la condición de que no hiciera preguntas ni estorbara el trabajo, poniéndole un gorro, bata, guantes y cubrebocas a él también.

A pesar de que el señor Granger también era doctor tuvo que voltear un par de veces hacia otro lado. No soportaba ver tanta sangre saliendo del cuerpo de su mujer. Fue un procedimiento más largo y doloroso del que normalmente era, pero ahora ella ya no lloraba, los sedantes y anestesia local tenían a su mujer calmada.

-No entiendo. —dijo la enfermera al hombrecillo—hay cosas aquí que no son muy comunes que digamos, por ejemplo el cordón umbilical no es como suele ser, es uno de los partos más extraños que he atendido. Muy parecido al de su esposa doctor, pero éste ha sido un poco más difícil.

Él no le dio ninguna explicación, encogió los hombros y volvió a lo suyo, una cabecilla con una considerable mota de cabello castaño era ahora visible. El señor Granger ahogó un gritito.

Minutos después tenía a la nena entre sus brazos. Pero se la arrebataron rápidamente. Ella no lloraba, lo que asustó al principio al hombre, pero el doctor lo tranquilizó diciéndole que no había nada de qué preocuparse, la llevaron a limpiar y revisar que todo estuviera en orden y pasaron a los padres a otra habitación.

Minutos después la mujer despertaba lentamente, y el chofer del taxi entró.

-Ha sido muy noble lo que has hecho por nosotros—dijo la sra Granger en cuanto vio al hombre acercarse.

-Sí, dinos que podemos hacer por ti—inquirió su marido.

-Yo, no lo hice por esperar nada a cambio. Me pareció lo correcto—dijo rápidamente el chofer.

-¿Cómo te llamas?—dijo la doctora.

-Herman Mionezcke.

-El primer nombre de nuestra hija será Hermione, en honor a ti.

-Hermione Jean Granger—afirmó el padre.

El chofer hizo un gran esfuerzo por reprimir una larga sonrisa y se ruborizó considerablemente.


	5. El caracol y el perro

_**Ok, no encontré a nadie que me pudiera decir los verdaderos nombres de los señores Granger, y ya he leído y releído todos los libros en busca de ellos. Pero no hay nada. Lo que me da luz verde para inventarme mis locuras, jeje… y también porque ya me estoy cansando de poner señor y señora al referirme a ellos o a buscar algún modo de llamarlos así que decidí que sus nombres serían Aaron y Melinda ¿Qué les parece? No considero sus nombres particularmente importantes pues aquí no son las estrellas pero me parece más práctico usarlos, así que no los olviden! **_

_**Y también espero no haberlos confundido con los nombres que he dado antes, sé que son muchos nombres nuevos y originalmente eran más personajes pero tuve que reducir la lista para que fuera más fácil distinguirlos. Espero que recuerden a la buena Wilhelmina McGrew y a sus hijas y a los hijos de Witherspoon y las hijas del mayor.**_

_**Disfruten! ;)**_

-¡Demonios!—Exclamó Aaron Granger— ¿Con qué rayos hacen estos pañales?

Melinda rió escandalosamente.

-Cariño has estropeado dos seguidos.

-¡No es mi culpa que la niña esté haciendo pipí cada vez que le pongo uno nuevo!

-Pues sí, generalmente las personas van al baño varias veces en un día amor, pero los trozas al quitárselos, eres demasiado agresivo…

Los señores habían llegado a casa apenas ésa mañana. Decidieron que no era bueno que la madre hiciera movimiento alguno por lo menos el primer día y que el bebé que había nacido un poco antes de lo previsto también necesitaba descanso. Los recibió muy alegre la señora McGrew con una grande y deliciosa tarta de manzana acompañada con sus curiosas hijas que no paraban de darle besitos a la nena. Susana ni si quiera se había atrevido a asomarse a espiarlos por la ventana.

-¿Agresivo? ¡Los jalo un poquitín y se rompen! Te dije que no debimos haber comprado de esa marca barata, ya sé que hay que economizar pero no pasará nada por gastar un poco. Lo mejor para Hermione ¿No crees?

Melinda volvió a reír al ver en la bata de doctor de su marido una larga mancha de un tono amarillento.

-Sí, tienes razón. Compraré unos mejores la próxima vez.

-Gracias—dijo él acercándose para darle un beso. Pero ella se apartó hacia un lado.

-Creo que sería bueno que tomaras una ducha.

Aarón no discutió.

-Muy bien mi amor—dijo Melinda a su hijita acunándola en sus brazos—Ahora estamos tú y yo solitas. ¡Mírate! Tienes tan sólo dos días y ya te ves diferente a como cuando aquel buen hombre salvó nuestras vidas.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla. Y por un instante pensó que su beba le había sonreído. Se quedó paralizada durante unos momentos, pero el bebé sólo la miraba. Y los niños de esa edad no eran capaces de sonreír todavía, así que desechó la idea pensando que era su imaginación, y se fue con ella a ver televisión en el sofá pues no soportaba tenerla un segundo lejos.

Encendió el aparato y lo primero que vio como siempre, eran noticias sospechosas y desgarradoras. En los últimos meses habían sobrado historias como ésas. Desapariciones, muertes sospechosas de gente que nadie conocía, y una vez encontraron muerto a un sujeto con una extraña túnica en el patio trasero de alguien. La situación era extraña no sólo por el atuendo del occiso, si no porque tampoco había signos de qué podría haber causado su muerte, aquel hombre de extraña vestimenta apareció aferrado a un extraño palito bajo la palma de su mano.

-El mundo se ha vuelto loco.

No tenía humor de escuchar esas crueles historias, y menos desde la felicidad que sintió con la llegada de su hija. Cambió rápidamente de canal.

Su telenovela favorita estaba especialmente aburrida esa tarde así que no le estaba prestando atención. La veía sin mirar y de pronto sintió que unos deditos sostenían su dedo índice.

Alarmada tomó el teléfono que descansaba sobre la mesita frente al televisor.

-Aló, buenas tardes. Soy Melinda Granger. Sí, con el doctor Davis por favor.

-¿Sí? En qué puedo ayudarle Señora. —Dijo la vocecita aguda.

-Pues, verá es que tengo una inquietud. Hace unos momentos mi niña me apretó el dedo con sus manitas, y yo sé que los bebés hacen eso, pero tiene dos días, y creo que la he visto sonreír hace unos instantes ¿Es eso normal?—Preguntó mientras la miraba. Ahora estaba profundamente dormida.

-Pues es parte de lo que le dije de su hija en la ecografía—Melinda suspiró, ya había olvidado la cara de loco que puso su Doctor al mostrarle las imágenes. —le dije que era una niña muy especial ¡Y con dos días de nacida lo está demostrando! Nada malo pasa con ella. Pero yo le aconsejaría que le evitara situaciones estresantes o de mucho ruido.

-¿Porqué doctor?

-Ya lo verá señora. Ah y por cierto. Me mudaré a una ciudad bastante retirada de aquí en una semana. Así que me temo que estarán solos en esto. Pero ya saben que lo de su niña es algo como… mágico—dijo la vocecita riendo ante ésa última palabra, y colgó de pronto.

Melinda resopló, aturdida y dejó a la nena en su mecedora mientras se ponía a hojear una revista de espectáculos, que por cierto no le agradaba en lo más mínimo.

Tras unos minutos de silencio escuchó sonar el timbre. Se levantó quejumbrosa de su cómodo lugar y abrió la puerta. Se encontró de pronto con un hombre sumamente apuesto, alto y de cabello negro, quien esbozaba una enorme sonrisa.

-¡Meli! ¡Melinda Griffin!

-Vaya no me llamaban Meli desde la preparatoria… Y disculpa pero ahora soy Granger y amm... ¿Con quién tengo el gusto?

-¿Enserio no te acuerdas de mí?—dijo mientras ponía un mechón de su negra cabellera sobre su frente. De pronto Melinda vio un fugaz recuerdo.

-¿Caracol?

-En persona. Aunque ya nadie me llama así, pero tú puedes seguir haciéndolo si te place.

De pronto Melinda lo envolvió en un profundo abrazo. Ni siquiera recordaba su nombre, pero sí que él era caracol… ¿Y cómo olvidarlo? Después de lo que vivieron juntos la noche de graduación. No eran novios, pero fueron juntos ése día y pasaron la noche escondidos en la parte trasera del auto de caracol.

La razón de su apodo sí que la sabía muy bien. Caracol= Baboso, cornudo y arrastrado. Cortesía de su ex novia, una tipa rubia y bustona a la que Melinda vagamente recordaba, que le había puesto el cuerno al muchacho con su profesor de inglés el profesor Roan, o algo así... Y él despechado, se llevó a Melinda al baile y después… Sobran los detalles.

Ambos eran vírgenes antes de ésa noche, por lo que ninguno de los dos lo había olvidado.

-Pasa, caracol. Ponte cómodo, Aaron está viendo el televisor en su habitación.

-Llámalo por favor, dile que su amigo Max viene a pedir disculpas.

Melinda se quedó helada. ¿Él era Max? ¿Su dulce caracol? Ni siquiera recordaba que se juntara con su esposo en la preparatoria. Él al ver su gesto aterrado se preocupó.

-¿Pasa algo Mel?

-No, no es que pensé que la niña estaba despierta—mintió. Max se lo creyó. Miró a Hermione que seguía sumida en un profundo sueño.

-Es una niña preciosa—Dijo Max.

-Gracias—Soltó ella. Y se fue a buscar a su marido que se reía mientras veía un programa de bromas.

-Ha llegado Max. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que él era caracol? Así lo podría haber identificado más rápido.

-No sabía que lo conocías.

-bueno, pues sí. Está esperando en la sala.

Aaron bajó confuso y se encontró a su viejo amigo jugando con su hija. Le tocaba la naricita tiernamente y luego le susurraba cosas riendo. Se aclaró la garganta para atraer su atención, le molestaba que después de lo sucedido estuviera con la nena como si nada, sabiendo que por una discusión con su mujer a causa de él estuvo a punto de pasar una cosa terrible…

-Hey viejo, qué gusto que estés bien, venía a pedirte disculpas. En serio no fue mi intención meterte en problemas, verás ese bastardo es mi primo. Y tiene un serio problema de drogadicción. Me dijo que quería redimirse, y que comenzaría a trabajar, pero que necesitaba dinero para iniciar un negocio de abarrotes, y yo de estúpido le creí y te llevé conmigo. En serio no me esperaba esa reacción. Esta en un centro de rehabilitación, yo pagaré por todos los daños de tu auto. Ah y por cierto. Tienes una niña encantadora.

Aaron y Melinda se debatieron unos instantes en si hablar o no. Pero sus palabras los convencieron, después de todo era una persona muy importante para ambos. Se quedaron platicando hasta tarde, y Max no soltó a la pequeña ni un momento, después llegó la hora de despedirse.

Max se levantó del sillón, les dio un beso en la mejilla a sus amigos y pasó al bebé a brazos de su padre. Pero en cuanto lo hizo la beba despertó y se puso a llorar a todo pulmón.

-creo que le gusto. —dijo max contento.

La pareja se miró a los ojos, era la primera vez que veían llorar a su hija. O al menos llorar de verdad, desde que nació, si quería algo sólo emitía leves jadeos, pero jamás había llorado hasta ese momento.

-Volveré pronto pequeña Hermione.

Y de pronto la niña volvió a quedarse callada y se volvió a dormir al cabo de un rato…

Pasaron seis meses y Max seguía cumpliendo con su promesa. Al menos tres veces a la semana iba y los visitaba. La nena lo adoraba, y él a ella igual. Era una especie de conexión que no se podía explicar. A menudo Aaron Granger se ponía celoso pero su amigo se burlaba de él.

-Tranquilo mi buen amigo. No es que me quiera más a mí, es sólo que yo soy más divertido.—le dijo una tarde cuando ambos trataban de entretenerla de una rabieta que hizo porque le arrebataron su mono de peluche preferido y sólo Max logró que se distrajera y comenzara a reírse de sus gestos locos.

Por su parte, Melinda no dejaba de recordar aquella noche. Era algo raro, pero su amigo no había cambiado en absoluto desde entonces. Su marido nos sabía por supuesto pero, nunca se lo diría. Pues ya estaba celoso por su hija, no quería que por ella también. Una noche después de pensarlo seriamente, abordó el tema.

-Amor, ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

Hermione estaba profundamente dormida en su habitación y ellos en la suya.

-Sí, fui yo quien tapó el caño. No te preocupes lo arreglaré en la mañana.

-No me refiero a eso.

-¿ah no?

Dijo él encendiendo una pequeña lámpara.

-¿Eras virgen cuando… bueno tu sabes de aquella vez que me pediste matrimonio?

Todo quedó en un absoluto silencio durante unos instantes.

-Bueno, pues había tenido experiencias. Pero nunca nada propiamente dicho ¿Por qué me lo preguntas? ¿Se notaba mucho que no tenía idea de lo que hacía?

-En absoluto. —dijo ella subiéndose encima de él.

Y así pasaron la noche.

La mañana siguiente Melinda llevó a su pequeña afuera para ayudarle a Wilhelmina McGrew a atender su jardín, la niña miraba atenta a las mujeres que platicaban plácidamente.

-Así que, pronto volverás al trabajo.

-Sí, me aterra dejar a mi hija. Pero tengo que trabajar para ayudarle a Aaron. Planeaba ser madre de tiempo completo pero quiero ser capaz de darle más cosas a la nena.

-¿En dónde la dejarás?

-No lo sé. Hay una guardería cerca del trabajo, creo que sería buena idea.

Estaban tan enfrascada en su conversación que no se dio cuenta cuando el perro de la señora Witherspoon se acercó al jardín y se puso a jugar con Hermione. El perro movía su rabillo tan rápido que a veces le pegaba a la nena en la cara con él, a veces el perro la lamía, y a veces se volteaba y le pegaba con la cola. Ella como un gesto de reflejo quiso quitarse la colita de la cara y la jaló.

En el momento que le vendieron el cachorro a la sra Witherspoon le dijeron: "es un buen perro, muy manso, pero jamás y bajo ninguna circunstancia le jale el rabo"

Y no exageraban el can lanzó un gran ladrido y sacó los dientes. Mordió la carreola de la pequeña, y afortunadamente no a ella.

En un segundo pasaron muchas cosas;

La manguera de la señora McGrew comenzó a girar sin control, varios vidrios de casas se reventaron y cayeron al instante varios botes de basura, un coche y el perro se elevaron dos metros sobre el piso.

Melinda se giró rápidamente hacia su hija y cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella, ambas cosas cayeron de súbito estrellándose contra el piso.


	6. Chris

En cuestión de media hora Victoria Valley se encontraba repleta de gente. Ya se había corrido el rumor de un ligero sismo en el lugar, pero nadie se explicaba por qué había causado daño en tan solo 10 m a la redonda. Tampoco se explicaban porqué los vidrios se habían roto y cómo era posible que el auto de la joven viuda Vanessa Delacroix presentaba daños de haber sido lanzado desde algún lado, pero afortunadamente para ella no tenía daños graves.

Melinda estaba abrumada, no sólo por las preguntas incesantes de los medios de comunicación que habían llegado al lugar si no porque seguía pensando en las verdaderas razones de lo ocurrido, sabía perfectamente que aquello no había sido un sismo, ni siquiera había sentido el suelo temblar y por alguna razón al mirar a su hija todo se había pausado, como si ella lo causara…

-¿Está usted bien señora Granger?—dijo un paramédico que había llegado ahí al escuchar el escándalo. Se veía notablemente aburrido pues esperaba tener un poco de trabajo, no porque le molestara que no hubiera heridos, si no porque demasiada gente en el lugar era algo que lo sacaba de sus casillas.

-S-sí, creo… que sólo necesito algo para los nervios, eso es todo.

- ¡FUE TU HIJA! ¡ESA MOCOSA TIENE EL DEMONIO DENTRO, YO LA VI!—Gritó la señora Witherspoon con el perro bajo el brazo a quien se le había roto una pata.

-Tranquilícese señora—dijo el paramédico- ¿Cómo podría un bebé de siete meses causar este daño? Ha sido un ligero sismo, eso es todo.

-¡NO, NO! CASI MATA A MI POBRE SPARKIE, YO LA VI, ESA NIÑA TIENE ALGO, ES UN MONSTRUO. Y CON ESA MADRE ¿CÓMO NO IRÍA A SERLO?

-No se pase—susurró Melinda que aún no recobraba el color natural de su cara.

-¡YO DIGO LO QUE SE ME DA LA GANA! Y LO QUE ES VERDAD, ADEMÁS.

Alrededor de las mujeres ya se habían acumulado un considerable número de gente, que observaban la discusión con la boca abierta. Las McGrew, las solteronas Vandom, la viuda Delacroix y un montón de rostros nuevos que Melinda jamás había visto, pero no estaba su marido que aún se encontraba trabajando. Su estrés comenzó a aumentar considerablemente en el último segundo y su voz comenzó a salir de una manera sobrenatural;

-¿Y A QUIÉN DEMONIOS LE IMPORTA TU ESTÚPIDO PERRO? DEBERÍAN DE SACRIFICARLO, ¡ESTUVO A PUNTO DE MORDER A MI HIJA! ES SÓLO UN BEBÉ.

-¡ES UN MONSTRUO! UNA MALDITA PERRA IGUAL QUE SU MADRE.

-ES QUE SIGUES LLORANDO POR TU GATO ¡YA TE DIJE QUE YO NO LO MATÉ A PROPÓSITO! Y SI MURIÓ FUE POR SER IGUAL DE IMBÉCIL QUE SU DUEÑA Y METERSE EN LO QUE NO LE IMPORTA…

Pero no terminó su frase, las manos de la señora Witherspoon se encontraban alrededor de su cuello. Melinda se la quitó de encima con una sonora bofetada y después se volvió a prender de ella, esta vez de los pelos. El paramédico suspiró, y como último recurso tuvo que sacar una jeringa y aplicársela a Susana, quien todos habían visto que había armado el lío.

Por segunda vez en su vida, Hermione estaba llorando.

Melinda se alarmó, todas las personas presentes considerarían normal el llanto de su hija pero ella sabía bien que no lloraba tanto ni tan fuerte por cualquier cosa. La levantó de su carriola y la abrazó temerosa. Mientras lo hacía tenía que recordarse _"No lo hizo ella, Susana está loca. Mi niña no puede hacer eso, es un bebé, un angelito que Dios después de tanto tiempo me quiso mandar…"_

-SÍ, buenas tardes. Hablo desde victoria valley, tenemos una mujer de 58 años que acaba de tener una crisis nerviosa. —dijo el paramédico, hablando por teléfono.

-Tuve que inyectarle unos sedantes pues comenzaba a ponerse agresiva, quiero que avise a sus familiares y la mande a la clínica cuanto antes, gracias.

La Sra. Granger sabía que eso lo pagaría caro, ahora en toda victoria valley y la ciudad entera sabían que Susana estaba loca, pues seguramente habría salido en televisión, pero por fortuna, nadie grababa mientras la agresión física tomó partido.

La nena seguía llorando a todo pulmón, como si comprendiera todo lo que se dijo y lo que pasó, y comenzó a llover en el jardín trasero de Vanessa Delacroix, pero nadie se dio cuenta. Melinda no encontraba la manera de tranquilizar a su hija.

-Hermione, mi niña no llores. No fue tu culpa.

La lluvia y sus llantos cesaron "así que eso es, ella también cree que lo hizo" razonó Melinda. La niña la miraba a los ojos, como esperando algo más.

-Mira, esas cosas pasan todo el tiempo, no hay nada de qué preocuparte.

Le dio un beso en la frente y finalmente se quedó dormida.

Después de su breve conversación tomó el teléfono con manos temblorosas, pero una antipática voz le dijo que el doctor ya no estaba en la ciudad y que ella no podría darle su nuevo número pues no estaba autorizada. Sintió una ráfaga de ira. Tenía muchísimas dudas.

Al contrario de su hija, Melinda no pudo dormir esa noche. Su marido había llegado una hora después de todo el alboroto y se había enterado de su pelea con Witherspoon. Que la habían internado y no saldría de ahí hasta en dos meses. Pero no le comentó su inquietud sobre la niña pues, era algo simplemente imposible.

Ahora que tenía esa sospecha, aunque trataba de ignorarla, le daba miedo pensar lo que haría la nena en compañía de otros bebés. Si se asustaba mucho por ver tanta gente nueva seguramente de nuevo algo extraño pasaría…

Tres días más tarde, y a uno de volver por fin a su trabajo llegó Wilhelmina McGrew a su casa, abrió la puerta con una mano pues en la otra llevaba a su hija.

-Hola vecina ¿Esa niña te tiene muy ocupada eh?—dijo Will sentándose en la mesa.

-No demasiado—admitió Melinda—Tengo ayuda de mi esposo y de Max, que viene todos los fines de semana, pero irá fuera de la ciudad un tiempo y yo iré también a trabajar.

-Ya veo. Sabrás que yo siempre quise tener un tercer hijo. Pero ya ves, pronto ya no podré embarazarme y me quedaré con mis dos niñas, que son un encanto, pero ya son muy grandes y se cuidan casi solitas. Van al colegio y paso toda la mañana con mis plantas, aburrida.

-Pero si aún eres muy joven.

-Hay Mel, ¿no has comprendido el mensaje?

La aludida levantó una ceja.

-¿Quieres cuidar a mi hija?

-Por supuesto, esa niña es un encanto.

Will le había caído del cielo, su hija necesitaba tranquilidad, cosa que le daría tranquilidad a ella y también a las personas a su alrededor, confiaba en la señora McGrew, era una buena persona.

-Vale, pero tendrás que saber primero unas cosas sobre Hermione.

-¿A qué es alérgica?

-A nada, no se trata de eso, es que es algo especial, hace cosas que no son normales a su edad, pero no habrá nada de qué preocuparse. El doctor dijo que estaba bien.

-—dijo Hermione, como queriendo seguir la conversación. Will le dedicó una enorme sonrisa.

-sí encanto, apuesto que eres una niña muy especial.

Hermione puso sus manitas en su rostro.

Había pasado poco más de un mes desde los cuidados de McGrew y todo era paz y tranquilidad, Hermione tenía una enorme mota de cabello alborotado y había aprendido a pararse y gatear un poco. Max llamaba por teléfono muy seguido y cuando se lo pasaban a la niña esta se ponía como loca al reconocer su voz, Aaron seguía sintiéndose celoso.

Una mañana lluviosa la orgullosa Susana Witherspoon volvió a su casa. El terapeuta había detectado que lo único que necesitaba la arisca señora era un poco de compañía. Sus hijos preocupados por su madre acordaron mandar por lo menos a alguna de las dos nietas tres o cuatro veces a la semana a pasar la tarde con la abuela. Así que por un tiempo Susana se quedó tranquila, sin molestar a su vecina. Quien si no estaba trabajando cuidaba a la niña así que realmente no había mucho tiempo para odiarse como ellas quisieran.

Dos semanas después, Hermione dijo su primera palabra por teléfono;"Papá" lástima que no fue a la persona correcta. Max se moría de emoción y Melinda se mordía el labio, preocupada. Afortunadamente Aaron no estaba ahí. Pero se alivió al comprobar que cuando su esposo llegó esa tarde, la nena lo recibió con la misma palabra.

-Creo que necesito pasar más tiempo con Hermione—Dijo Aarón una mañana.

-Me parece perfecto amor, pero por favor ten cuidado de dónde vas derramando la leche.

Aaron miró hacia abajo, una gran línea blanca seguía la trayectoria de sus pasos. No le gustaba sentarse a la mesa, generalmente comía de pie, pero esta vez tuvo que tomar asiento al ver su tazón de cereal ya casi sin leche. Hermione reía sin disimulo alguno, estaba de muy buen humor esa mañana.

Aprovechando que era domingo su padre la vistió, la subió al carrito y la llevó al parque a dar un pequeño paseo, hacía un día precioso, y Aarón ya no recordaba desde cuando era que no pasaban tiempo ellos dos juntos. Él le platicaba de sus pacientes, y lo que hacía en el día y ella lo escuchaba siempre muy atenta. "¿Es eso normal?" se preguntó Aarón. Se encogió de hombros y decidió no darle importancia, tal vez lo miraba así por los gestos que hacia al enfadarse con aquellos que pareciera que en su vida habían tomado un cepillo dental.

Dieron varias vueltas al parque, había varios niños y varias mamás solamente, él era el único adulto varón que se encontraba ahí. Algunas mujeres a veces pasaban enseguida de él y le guiñaban el ojo, otras simplemente lo miraban a los ojos de una manera poco respetuosa. "Ah, ya recuerdo. Melinda me advirtió esto, a las mujeres les encantan los padres responsables, pero a mí no me interesan ellas, así que no hay qué temer".

De pronto escuchó un gemido y miró hacia abajo. Su niña estaba molesta, lo podía deducir fácilmente. No lloraba pero hacía un gesto de fastidio cada vez que veía a una mujer cerca. Aarón la levantó del carrito. Ni siquiera sospechaba que se pudiera dar cuenta de lo que las mujeres intentaban.

-¿Qué tienes Hermione? ¿Qué te molesta mi amor?

Y de pronto miró por encima de su hombro, una mujer alta, delgada y de cabello negro se acercaba con su pequeño niño de la mano.

-Hola—dijo ella, con excesiva amabilidad.

-Hola—respondió Aarón confundido.

-¿Padre soltero?

-Casado. Mi mujer salió a hacer las compras.

-Ya veo—dijo la extraña, claramente decepcionada. —Yo soy Casandra y él es mi hijo Chris. Tiene 2 años.

-Soy Aarón y ella es mi nena. —Dijo orgulloso, levantando a su hija un poco más arriba, quien seguía haciendo pucheros.-Hermione, tiene casi 8 meses.

-Parece mayor.

-Lo sé, es una niña maravillosa.

-Que onita es mami vada que si?.

Ambos padres miraron al niño. Casandra con los ojos muy abiertos, a su hijo no le gustaban los otros niños y menos los bebés, y jamás lo había visto hablar enfrente de un extraño.

Hermione sonrió ampliamente. Y también lo hicieron sus padres, ambos enternecidos por la escena, era la primera vez que Aarón no sentía celos, cosa que le agradaba bastante.

Casandra quien había sido una de las mujeres de la mirada peligrosa había dejado de intentar algo al saber que estaba casado, así que Hermione ahora se mostraba complacida, ya no hacía pucheros.

Ese fue el inicio de la amistad entre los dos pequeños.


	7. MiniCap

_**POSDATA DE LA AUTORA:**_

_**No sé a que edad entren los niños al colegio en otros lugares, pero yo entré a los seis años aquí, edad perfectamente normal así que creo eso vale.**_

-¡Papaaaaaaaaaa!—Gritó la pequeña a las 4 de la madrugada.

El ruido hizo que Aarón casi cayera de la cama del susto y Melinda estuviese a punto de sufrir un paro cardiaco.

-Te toca—Le dijo Aarón a su esposa.

-Pero ella te quiere a ti—dijo ella ignorándolo y envolviéndose de nuevo entre sus cobertores.

Él suspiró, y resignado se dirigió hacia la habitación de su hija. Que como siempre lloraba sin hacer demasiado ruido. Estaba sentada en su cuna y al ver a su padre inmediatamente levantó sus bracitos. Aarón la tomó y la acercó hacia él.

-¿Qué tienes amor? ¿Hambre? ¿Frío?

La bebé simplemente se quedó dormida en sus brazos. Perfectamente controlada. El pensó por un momento en lo raro de la situación y la volvió a dejar en su cuna. Pero apenas la hubo separado un poco de su cuerpo y la niña comenzó a llorar de nuevo, esta vez bastante fuerte.

Decidió volverla a arrullar y esperar un rato a que se quedara dormida en serio para dejarla ahí, pero tras esperar muchos minutos y tratar fracasando de nuevo, bostezó hondamente, estaba muy cansado así que se la llevó a la cama con él.

Cinco años más tarde todo seguía casi igual, salvo por los ya formados dientecitos de Hermione, su larga mota de enmarañado cabello y su peculiar manera de hablar. Estaba a punto de cumplir seis años y ya tenía un lenguaje muy avanzado para su corta edad. Hablaba con un acento de sabelotodo que podría desesperar a cualquiera.

Las nietas de Whiterspoon pasaban todas sus tardes en Victoria Valley. Ashley solamente miraba de vez en cuando a Hermione con una mueca de desprecio, cuando estaba en el jardín delantero de la señora McGrew quien seguía cuidándola, y de repente jugaba con sus hijas. Pero ahora el problema era que las niñas McGrew Ana y Alicia ya eran adolescentes y no disfrutaban de los juegos infantiles. Por lo tanto, le enseñaron a Hermione muchas cosas incluso antes que ella entrara al colegio: escribir su nombre completo, el abecedario y los números hasta el 100.

Tiffany, la hermanita de Ashley y que era solamente unos meses mayor que Hermione se comportaba de una manera muy diferente a su hermana. Ella miraba a Hermione y le sonreía, incluso algunas veces jugaban, cuando no veían a su hermana ni a su abuela cerca, pues a pesar de ser unas niñas no eran idiotas, sabían perfectamente del odio entre Melinda y Susana.

Los ataques entre ambas vecinas no habían cesado, solamente ahora eran más discretos y elaborados, pero aún así las pequeñas se daban cuenta de todo.

Salvo las esporádicas visitas de Tiffany, Hermione no tenía amigas de su edad.

Melinda y Aaron estaban preocupados por la situación, pues veían que su niña no disfrutaba de las cosas que eran típicas de su edad, siempre estaba enfrascada tratando aprender algo nuevo, tomaba libros e intentaba leerlos. Sus padres pensaban que sólo lo hacía por alardear, pero ella realmente a sus casi seis años sabía leer de corrido, y apenas entraría al colegio.

-Mañana vendrán visitas a cenar ¿Sabías eso mi niña?—dijo Aarón.

-¿El tío caracol?

-No. Casandra y su pequeño Chris.

-Ah…-suspiró Hermione, decepcionada. Se hizo un silencio durante unos instantes, mientras ella cambiaba rápidamente de canal en la televisión. Era realmente raro encontrar algo que le gustara lo suficiente para captar su atención. De pronto se detuvo en un canal de documentales históricos y giró hacia a su madre.

-¿Porqué el tío Max ya nunca viene a casa?

-Claro que viene, todos los fines de semana. Solo que no tan seguido como antes.

-¿Porqué?

-Pues, él… Verás, es que no sabemos cómo decirte mi amor. Apaga el televisor un momento por favor.

-¿Algo malo?—dijo ella mientras presionaba el botón de apagado del control remoto.

-Pues no exactamente, es algo lindo en realidad. —dijo su madre con una sonrisa tiesa.

-Se va a casar. —dijo Aarón para no darle vueltas al asunto.

Hermione frunció un poco el ceño y después su boca volvió a abrirse. Y encaró a sus padres con una mueca de sospecha.

-Alma va a tener un bebé, ¿verdad?

-Pues, sí. —Dijo Aarón sorprendido.- ¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Intuición femenina. Ahora si me disculpan, iré a dormir.

Ambos no podían estar más sorprendidos, se paralizaron en sus lugares, casi sin aliento. Su pequeña sabía mucho más de lo que ellos pensaban, y eso se debía a la falta de trato con otros niños. De pronto ella volvió a girar sobre sus tobillos.

-Tengo una pregunta que hacerles. —Al ver que no reaccionaban, prosiguió. — ¿Mamá quedó embarazada de mí antes o después de la boda?

-Después. —dijo Melinda.

-Ah, eso creí. Buenas noches.


	8. Soledades

Después de la brevísima conversación con sus padres, Hermione se dio cuenta que se encontraba ahora casi completamente sola. El único amigo que tenia era el tío caracol, pues la nieta amable de Whiterspoon se acercaba muy de vez en cuando, y con mucho cuidado. Y ahora Max tendría una familia, y ya no podría ir a visitarla como antes, ni jugar con ella.

No quería que sus padres supieran lo triste que estaba, así que cerró la puerta con llave y se puso a llorar muy despacito, casi sin hacer ruido.

Sin embargo, aunque hubiese estado sollozando más ruidosamente, sus padres no la habrían escuchado. Estaban ambos pálidos, aun concentrados en las palabras de su hija.

Necesita un hermanito—dijo Aarón.

Pero tú bien sabes que eso es algo muy difícil. Con todo lo que tuvimos que hacer para que ella viniera al mundo. Tantos tratamientos. Tanto tiempo…

Pues algo tendremos que hacer, te llevaré con el mejor médico. Nuestra niña no puede estar tanto tiempo sola, pobrecilla.

¿No estarás exagerando?—dijo ella subiendo una ceja—Pronto entrará al colegio, y ahí tendrá muchos amiguitos nuevos, ya no estará sola.

¿Y por las tardes?

Melinda suspiró. Su marido tenía razón. Pero aquello era muy improbable, no porque ella no deseara otro hijo, si no porque sabía que no podría volver a embarazarse de nuevo. Al menos no tan fácilmente.

Cinco años había tenido que esperar para que su primer hija llegara, incluso hubo épocas de desesperación en las que pensó que jamás lo lograría. Si su marido sabía muy bien por las que había tenido que pasar para conseguir ser madre ¿entonces porqué la estaba presionando ahora?

Lo intentaré—dijo ella.

Pero a pesar de la promesa, sabía muy bien que eran palabras vacías, no tenía la fuerza ni el entusiasmo necesario para otra decepción. Ya había pasado por bastantes cosas.

Princesa ¿Estás dormida mi amor?—preguntó Melinda mientras abría la puerta del dormitorio de su hija.

La niña se encontraba sentada en el piso, concentrada en un lindo libro de pintar. Aún llevaba el pijama puesto y su alborotado cabello se dejaba caer desde la nuca hacia a todas partes. Al ver a su madre, sonrió y puso sus lápices de colores a un lado.

Por la noche, antes de dormir, había tomado la precaución de enjuagarse el rostro en el lavabo, para que nadie notara que había estado llorando. Funcionó. Su madre simplemente le dijo que bajara a desayunar. Pero aun no se explicaba el porqué cuando por fin había sacado su cabeza de la almohada y miró hacia el techo, de pronto pareció divisar un par de ojos azules y una barba plateada. Eso, y lo de ver un gato con manchas rayadas que de pronto de desvanecía eran fenómenos muy comunes.

También era muy común que a su alrededor pasaran cosas extrañas. Como aquella vez que Whiterspoon le dijo que su cabello parecía el de un espantapájaros, y de pronto la señora se encontraba tirada en el piso. "¡Niña del demonio!" había dicho. Y después salió corriendo a encerrarse.

A veces tenía la impresión de que ella controlaba todo aquello. Una vez le preguntó a su padre "¿Papi, es posible que las personas tengan poderes para hacer lo que quieran cuando están molestas o asustadas?" Aarón sonrió y contestó que eso era imposible, y que no le prestara tanta atención a los programas de TV que veía.

Pero el problema es que eso no era de ninguna historia de ficción, eran cosas que ella ya estaba viviendo muy seguido. Afortunadamente, cosas pequeñitas, pero se seguía sintiendo inquieta por ello. La noche anterior, sin ir más lejos, había hecho que uno de sus muñecos de peluche explotara sin más que solo verlo.

Su madre también compartía ése sentimiento. Pero no le diría a su hija de ninguna manera, pues podría lastimar sus sentimientos y su marido pensaría que estaba loca. Cada vez que se daba cuenta de que algo no era normal en su hija, cerraba sus ojos y se mentía para reconfortarse.

El único que parecía completamente ajeno a todo ello era Aarón, pues hasta el tío caracol se maravillaba.

"Me siento tan sola" Pensó Hermione mientras se dirigía al desayunador. De pronto sintió que alguien la tomó por los hombros y le tapó hábilmente los ojos.

¿Quién soy?—Dijo una voz varonil.

¡Tío Max!

Giró sobre sus talones para encontrarse con él. Estaba muy cambiado desde la última vez que lo había visto hacía dos semanas. Llevaba ropa un poco más formal, el cabello peinado hacia atrás y… ¿Estaba oliendo acaso un poco de perfume? ¿El tío Caracol se había peinado, arreglado, perfumado y bañado?

Después miró hacia su costado y encontró la razón: A su lado estaba su novia Alma, guapísima como siempre. Con una pancita apenas visible debajo de una elegante blusa sin mangas.

¿No le vas a dar un abrazo y un beso a la tía Alma?—Inquirió la embarazada.

Hermione sonrió y le brindó un caluroso abrazo. Lo necesitaba. Y a decir verdad, la tía Alma le caía bastante bien.

Al principio, se había sentido un poco celosa de la muchacha, pues ya no sería la única mujer en la vida de Max. Pero después se dio cuenta que Alma era también muy divertida (aunque mucho más responsable que el tío)

¡Te tenemos una sorpresa!—dijo el tío.

¿Ah sí?—dijeron los Granger al unísono.

Pero mi Jean aún no ha desayunado. Creo que la sorpresa tendrá que esperar un poco—dijo Melinda.

Está bien—dijo Max sonriendo.

Ése fue uno de los desayunos más entretenidos que Hermione tuvo en Victoria Valley. La futura Alma Reynolds (el apellido de Max) contó que la semana pasada habían ido con el médico, a hacer un ultrasonido. Les dijo que el bebé estaba perfectamente bien, y que sabrían el sexo en algunos meses más.

Melinda se quedó pensativa unos minutos. Dio un largo sorbo en su taza de café y preguntó:

¿De casualidad no te dijo nada acerca de su actividad cerebral?

¿De Max? No, ya sé yo que es poca pero así lo amo…-dijo Alma sarcásticamente mientras untaba un poco de mermelada en su pan tostado.

Eso era lo que hacía a Alma tan especialmente encantadora.

Melinda se relajó un poco y sonrió ampliamente.

Me refiero a la del bebé.

No todos los niños pueden ser unos genios, como la tuya Mel. —dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Hermione. La niña se ruborizó un poco y tomó un largo trago de su zumo de naranja.

A veces, pasaba eso. Hermione sin darse cuenta, hacía los mismos gestos y coartadas que su madre.

No me refiero a eso Alma—dijo Melinda—es que pensé que era algo que se le decía a todas las madres. El médico me alagó muchísimo por la actividad cerebral de Jean. Me dijo que era muy raro encontrar a niños así, pero yo pensé que se trataba más bien de un truco o algo parecido. Para que me gustara sentirme importante y siguiera atendiéndome con él.

Pues sí, el trabajo de esos médicos es hacernos sentirnos bien y emocionadas acerca de nuestros niños. Pero tampoco me atrevería a cuestionarlos, ya ves que con Hermione tuvieron razón. Es una niña muy especial. A mí, en lo particular, nadie me dijo nada de su actividad cerebral, es más, ni siquiera lo mencionaron. Y no sé cómo se den cuenta de ello. Pero no te preocupes.

Después de todo lo que quedó del desayuno Hermione y Melinda estuvieron muy pensativas. Ambas por lo mismo. Sospechaban cada vez más que algo no cuadraba, pero por lo menos ahora tenían la esperanza de que ese algo fuera para bien y no para mal.

Bueno, veo que todo el mundo ha terminado. Hermione, toma mi mano y cierra los ojos. Tu sorpresa está en el auto. —dijo Max.

La condujo hacía el garage. Por un momento ella sintió que iba a tropezar, pero él la sujetó rápidamente del brazo y le dijo que esperara quietecita. Después le pidió que abriera los ojos, y ahí estaba él…

Un hermoso cachorro color blanco.

Hermione sonrió ampliamente y tomó en brazos al perrito. Estaba tan emocionada que por poco olvida decir gracias.

Con el cachorro en brazos, corrió hacia a su habitación, tomó un listón azul, y se lo ató al cachorro en el cuello. Quería hacerle un moño, pero no le gustó y simplemente dejó el listón ahí.

Te dije que le gustaría—le dijo Alma a Max.

¿Le compraron el cachorro?—Pregunto Aarón, preocupado.

No. Era de una amiga que ya no lo quería y me lo regaló, pero soy alérgica a los perros. Y le dije a Max que lo apartara de mi vista, y se me ocurrió la idea de regalárselo a Hermione, para que tuviera con qué entretenerse.

Pues muchas gracias, la nena se ve muy contenta con él.

Melinda veía fascinada a su hija. Que jugaba muy contenta con su nueva mascota. Correteando y riendo. El pequeño perro apenas corría, pues era muy pequeño, pero a ella no parecía molestarle su lentitud.

Ahora todo parecía más fácil. "gracias perrito milagroso" pensó.

Mientras correteaba, Hermione tropezó con algo. O más bien dicho alguien…

Ouch! Dijo un niño rubio. Mientras el cachorrillo, siguiendo el trayecto de su ama también lo pisoteaba.

Perdona, no te vi.

Pues eso está claro—dijo el niño, molesto.

¿Qué pasa aquí?—inquirió una mujer.

Casandra!—exclamó Aaron. No esperábamos verte aquí. ¿Si vendrás a nuestra casa?

Pues claro.

Los cinco adultos se enfrascaron en una aburrida conversación sobre quién sabe qué temas. Y los dos niños y el cachorro se quedaron al margen.

¿Cómo te llamas?—preguntó Hermione.

Christopher.

Yo soy Hermione, perdón por atropellarte.

No importa. ¿Quieres jugar conmigo?

¡Pues claro!


	9. Las Skeeter's

**Primeramente quiero ofrecer una disculpa por haber estado inactiva tanto tiempo. Prometo escribir más seguido, y que a partir de este capítulo todo se va a hacer mucho más intenso e interesante.**

Chris, ¿Por qué crees que soy tan diferente?

Los niños estaban sentados cómodamente en el jardín delantero de los Granger, con el pequeño perrito correteando mientras ellos jugaban con el lodo. Lo llamaron Bayron, pues a Chris le pareció un nombre rudo para un perro, pero para su desgracia era algo contrastante para un salchicha.

El día anterior había llovido considerablemente y ahora toda Victoria Valley era casi como una laguna, lo que por supuesto había fascinado a los pequeños, pero ahora que ya estaban cansados y habían jugado bastante a ambos se les acabaron las energías.

Todos somos diferentes—dijo Chris.

Pero yo soy mucho más diferente que todos los demás, yo hago cosas que los demás no pueden.

Pues si te peinas y te quitas esos dientes tan largos, no tienes nada raro.

No entiendes ¿Quieres que te muestre?

No esperó una respuesta. Sin siquiera mirar a su amigo, hizo un intento de levantar una piedra que ahí estaba. No funcionó, por más que se concentro, aquella pequeña piedrita no se movió ni un solo milímetro. Christopher subió una ceja.

Ahora si me diste miedo.

Hermione se rindió, se rió de sí misma y continuaron en lo suyo. De pronto vio un automóvil de color azul verduzco estacionarse frente a la casa de Whiterspoon.

Era el auto más raro que había viso en su vida: petiso y largo, con unas ventanitas casi demasiado pequeñas y unas llantas exageradamente grandes para un coche de ese tamaño.

Pero lo más raro no era el coche, si no sus pasajeras. Dos tipas, una anciana y otra a la que Hermione no alcanzó a divisar que vestían de colores chillones y de sombreros estrafalarios, con aire de superioridad. La anciana miró a los niños de arriba abajo con el entrecejo fruncido "Muggles" dijo en voz baja, pero suficientemente fuerte para que Hermione lo escuchara. ¿eso que significaba?

Por alguna razón, tuvo la curiosidad enorme en el pecho de seguir a las mujeres y esuchar que tonterías le decían a Witherspoon. Suponía que tal vez chismes nuevos del otro extremo de la ciudad, pero estas mujeres parecían muy diferentes del montón de amigas arguenderas que tenia Susana Witherspoon.

Ven chris, creo que esto podría ser interesante.

¿Y esas viejas que tienen de interesante?

No lo sé, se ven chistosas con esos atuendos ¿no crees?

No. Se ven ridículas, si quieres ir ve tú, yo estaré con Bayron, a los hombres no nos interesan esas cosas.

Hermione esperó pacientemente a que las mujeres entraran en la casa, y después se sentó bajo el alfeizar de la ventana.

En serio no puedo creer que estés aquí hermana. Después de tanto tiempo.- ¿era esa la voz de Whiterspoon? Jamás había escuchado ese tono dulce en su voz, salvo de vez en cuando con su odioso perro.

Ni te emociones Susana. Vine porque Rita y yo necesitamos tu ayuda, tu eres la única pariente que tenemos.

¿Y tu marido?

Murió hace unos meses. Y como vez nunca fui apreciada por su familia, por ser una sangre sucia. Y tampoco mi hija por ser mestiza. La guerra termino hace unos años, y la solterona de mi hija está enferma, necesita quedarse aquí al menos dos días con cuidados muggles?

¿Y se puede saber hermana, por qué precisamente cuidados normales?

Muggles. Como sea, la estúpida niña escribió cosas muy feas sobre alguien influyente y van tras sus hueso, si va a recibir cuidados mágicos todos se enterarían.

¿Y qué hay de ti?

Yo me largo, este lugar me asfixia.

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, era como de otro mundo, ¿guerra? ¿sangres sucia? ¿Qué tendría que escribir alguien de otro alguien para que se molestara tanto? Y sobre todo ¿Qué significaba ser muggle?

Asi que Witherspoon tiene una hermana, pensó sonriente Hermione. Se ve aun más rara.

De pronto escuchó una voz enferma, ronca y aspera:

Mamá alguien nos observa.

Las dos hermanas se asomaron hacia la ventana y la niña no pudo hacer más que salir corriendo.

NIÑA DEL DEMONIO, CON QUE ESCUCHANDO CONVERSACIONES AJENAS.

Del otro lado chris sonreía, le encantaba hacer enojar a Susana.

Pero Hermione no. De cierta manera, le temía mucho. Y de pronto una gran cantidad de agua de charco le cayó encima a la vieja, callando sus gritos.

Skeeter madre rió estruendosamente, pues su hija estaba demasiado débil para hacerlo, y seguramente no había visto no siquiera a la niña, mientras whiterspoon estaba roja de la rabia.

Mira nada más si la nena resultó como nosotras! De seguro la tienes contra ella ¿a que si? –dijo minerva agarrándose la barriga—sabes qué? Este lugar ahora sí parece divertido, creo que me quedaré unos días, hasta que mi hija esté mejor.

Chris y Hermione pasaron toda la tarde riendo de aquello.

Pero las cosas no se quedarían así, claro que no.

A la mañana siguiente en la puerta de los Grangers aparecía un ultimátum con excelente caligrafía que decía así:

Señor y señora Granger. Nosotros y toda la gente del barrio sabemos bien que nuestra relación no ha sido muy buena desde que pisaron Victoria Valley, pero con la mayor de las atenciones les exigo una mejora en la disciplina de su hija, quien cada vez se encuentra más altanera e irrespetuosa. Incluso la tarde de ayer la encontré en mi casa escuchando conversaciones privadas, familiares y de mucha importancia en mi sala de estar. Les ruego atiendan a mis llamadas, antes que tome yo las cuentas por otros lados.

Atentamente:

Su vecina Susana Witherspoon.

**Por si se perdieron en el cap 2 se explico que Susana es la tia de rita skeeter. Pues la hermana de Witherspoon era bruja, pero Susana no. Aunque dijo que toda su familia era de brujos para que lord voldemort no los mandara matar en la primer guerra donde murieron los Potter, aunque siempre sintió desprecio hacia su familia. Participaran activamente próximamente, aunque no veremos a rita pues esta enferma y se supone que no conocera a Hermione hasta su cuarto año en hogwarts ni ésta sabra jamás que el apellido de esas mujeres es Skeeter.**


	10. Verdades ocultas

-Mi amor, esto no puede seguir así. —dijo Melinda a su hija al terminar de leer la nota. Se dejó caer en el sillón y suspiró profundamente.

Aaron también estaba en casa, escondiendo una sonrisa maliciosa debajo de un recibo de la cuenta de la luz. Pero Hermione no se dio cuenta, estaba nerviosa.

-Creo que será mejor que Christopher no venga a casa por unos días. —concluyó la joven madre levantándose del sofá.

-¡Pero si él no ha hecho nada!—saltó Hermione.

-Precisamente por eso señorita, tu conducta con Witherspoon empeora notablemente cuando Chris está cerca de ti.

-Pero si nunca hacemos nada, es ella la que arma el lío siempre.

-Lo sé. Pero es mejor que tu y Chris la dejen en paz. Y con mayor razón que ahora tiene familiares hospedados en su casa, y escuché decir que uno se veía enfermo.

-Una.

-Lo que sea. Irás conmigo mañana al trabajo.

-Amor ¿no crees que esto es demasiado?—dijo Granger aún conteniendo su sonrisa.

-Si. Pero es necesario—bajo la mirada del rostro severo de su esposa, se le borró de la cara todo indicio de felicidad.

Esa tarde Hermione se plantó frente a su padre.

-¿Qué es ser muggle?

Su padre levantó la ceja.

-No tengo idea amor. Tal vez debas dejar de ver tanta televisión.

De igual manera trató con su madre, obteniendo casi la misma respuesta.

* * *

El lunes de la mañana siguiente, tal como había sido dispuesto, Hermione acompañó al trabajo a sus padres. En realidad no sabía realmente en qué consistía aquel empleo, solamente que eran encargados de dejar los dientes de las personas blancos y bonitos, y a ella misma le habían hecho limpiezas y chequeos varias veces en aquel lugar, pero solamente cuando no había consultas siguientes. Esa vez sería diferente, pues le tocaría ver desde fuera todo lo que sus padres hacían.

-Tengo una endodoncia a las 10:00 am. Creo que ahí se me irá el resto de la mañana, ese Señor tiene unas caries terriblemente profundas, tardaré bastante en sacar todo y rellenar. —dijo Aaron suspirando.

Yo tengo que colocar unos aparatos a una muchacha. Hermione quiero que esperes con la asistente, y que hagas todo lo que te pida—dijo la Sra Granger.

Hermione suspiró, hundiéndose más en el asiento trasero del coche.

Elizabeth, la asistente de sus padres era un hígado. Un dulce de leche cuando sus padres estaban cerca, y la colmaba de halagos y cariños, pero cuando ellos no estaban cerca, era bastante irritable. Era joven, rubia y ciertamente muy guapa pero sus ojos verdes carecían de gracia y encanto y sumado a su hipócrita comportamiento la hacían un ser despreciable para todo aquel que no fuera un superficial.

Pero los padres de Hermione parecían no darse cuenta de ello, ya que era una lame-botas profesional.

Al llegar a la clínica, tal como la nena había supuesto, Elizabeth la recibió con un abrazo y un beso frente a sus padres.

-¡Hola niña linda! ¿Qué te trae por aquí?—dijo con una enorme sonrisa fingida.

-Me castigaron. —dijo Hermione secamente.

-¿En serio? ¿Por qué habrían de castigar a una nena como tú? ¿Por ser demasiado encantadora será?

-Algo así—dijo Aaron con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Hasta que sintió un duro golpe en el estómago.

-Queremos tenerla vigilada un rato, eso es todo. Así que necesitamos que nos la cuides mientras nos encargamos de los asuntos de hoy, que afortunadamente son pocos. ¿Te han confirmado la cita de las 8:30?

-Sí, llamó ayer en la tarde.

-Bien, entonces comenzaré primero que Aaron en media hora. Cuida de la niña.

-Será un placer hacerme cargo de este angelito.

Al decir esto Melinda se fue a dejar todo preparado con las herramientas de su consultorio y Aarón hizo lo propio con el suyo, que se encontraba del otro lado, aunque su próxima cita tardaría una hora más en llegar.

En la sala de espera, frente al pequeño escritorio y computador de la asistente, se quedaron solas Hermione y Elizabeth. De pronto, se dio cuenta que la mujer, buscaba rápidamente algo de un cajón y hablaba entre dientes.

-Con todo lo que tengo que hacer y todavía me ponen de niñera, si no fuera porque no encontré empleo en otro lado, no seguiría aquí…-de pronto sacó un libro polvoriento—ten esto, y mantén la boca cerrada que tengo mucho que hacer.

-Sólo quiero hacer una pregunta. ¿Qué es ser un muggle?

-¿Y yo como habría de saberlo? No creo que esa palabra ni siquiera exista.

Y de inmediato se puso a telefonear con una tal "Viviana" y a contarle un montón de tonterías que a ella no le interesaban.

Hermione levantó aquel libro con sus pequeñas manitas: un libro para colorear, pero no había ningún plumón por ningún lado. Hizo el libro a un lado y fue con su madre.

-¿Mami, me puedo quedar aquí contigo, viendo lo que haces?

-No mi amor, no es algo lindo. Ve con Elizabeth.

-Pero es que ahí no tengo nada que hacer. Por favor, no causaré ningún problema. sé como se llaman todas esas cosas de ahí, te las puedo pasar si me lo pides.

-¿Y tú como lo sabes?—dijo subiendo una ceja.

-Leí un libro viejo tuyo que tenías en la universidad cuando estabas estudiando para dentista.

-Pero amor, aún no entras al colegio, nadie sabe leer antes del colegio.

-Yo sí.

-Muéstrame.

-Hermione sonrió ampliamente.

-Sé como se llaman las partes de los dientes: Vestibular: la que vemos cuando alguien sonríe. Lingual: Es aquello que queda hacia la lengua. Oclusal: con la que se mastican los alimentos. Apical: la dirección que se toma para llegar al ápice que es la punta de la raíz…

Melinda veía a su hija admirada y confundida, pues sin equivocarse recitaba todo aquello con naturalidad y fluidez. De pronto sintió una ráfaga de remordimiento en el estómago. ¿Qué clase de madre era? Que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que su pequeña ya leía ¿Cuántas cosas más se habría perdido de ella? Era su única niña, la misma que había deseado desde hacía tanto tiempo, incluso desde antes de casarse la había querido con todas sus fuerzas ¿Cómo podía ahora ser tan descuidada?

-Te creo hija, con eso es suficiente. ¿Me podrías esperar aquí sentadita un ratito?—la nena asintió con la cabeza, y Melinda se encerró en el baño a sollozar quedito. Después se limpió la cara y se volvió a su hija, que estaba preocupada por no haber hecho nada malo.

-¿Qué tienes mami? Nada amor, es que me has tomado por sorpresa eso es todo. Claro que puedes estar aquí conmigo si así lo quieres.

Durante esa semana y la siguiente, Hermione estuvo acompañando a sus padres a su trabajo. Ningún paciente se había quejado por que la pequeña hija de la Doctora Granger fuera su mini doctora auxiliar, incluso les causaba ternura a la mayoría, y felicitaban a la Sra Granger por tener una niña tan linda e inteligente. Y a todo paciente que llegaba, le preguntaba qué significaba aquella palabra. Que además que nadie sabía la respuesta, no podían contestar, al tener los aparatos en la boca abierta.

Pero Hermione sabía que algo andaba mal, Elizabteh estaba ahora demasiado atenta y amable la mayoría del tiempo, y su padre se encerraba en su consultorio desde que apenas llegaban a la clínica dental. Y no dejaba entrar a nadie al menos que fuera algún paciente.

-Papi ¿Puedo entrar?—preguntó la niña una mañana.

-Adelante princesa.- Su padre no tenía ningún paciente a aquella hora, pero estaba esmerándose en dejar todo impecablemente limpio para el próximo, aunque realmente no necesitaba más arreglo, Hermione supuso que a su padre le gustaba estar ocupado todo el tiempo.

Hermione se dejó caer en el sillón electro-hidráulico y suspiró

-Mamá no me dejó estar con ella esta vez. Dice que esa cirugía es algo sangrienta y no me quiere tener en su cama todas las noches.

-¿A sí? ¿Y sólo así viene mi niña a visitarme?

-No te quejes, siempre tienes la puerta cerrada.

Aaron sonrió, pero no era una sonrisa satisfactoria y franca como Hermione había visto siempre en él, si no una sonrisa de medio lado, que se veía hasta cierto punto, que le costaba un poco de trabajo. Por primera vez en algunos días, la puerta de su consultorio estaba abierta. Elizabeth entró de pronto con una gran sonrisa que se borró al momento de ver a la nena sentada con su padre. Aaron frunció el ceño. Y su hija lo miró asombrada, nunca había visto el rostro de su padre tan enfadado.

Suspiró y dijo a la pequeña:

-Amor, ¿por qué no vas a la sala de espera para atender al paciente que llegará enseguida? Dile que en un segundo puede entrar al consultorio.

Hermione se levantó, y con mueca de sospecha barrió a Elizabeth de arriba abajo, después fue hacia donde su padre le había indicado. La paciente llegó, una señora amable de unos 40 años que necesitaba solamente su limpieza anual. La niña le dijo que se sentara y tomara un poco de agua, pero no soportaba la tentación de saber que pasaba adentro y por qué su padre se veía tan enfadado y Elizabeth tan satisfecha de sí misma. Se disculpó diciendo que iba al baño y pegó la oreja al consultorio de su padre.

-¡Ya déjame en paz Elizabeth! ¿Qué clase de persona crees que soy? Yo no le haría algo así a mi única hija ni a mi esposa. Las amo demasiado.

-No. Lo que pasa es que eres débil de carácter, me has estado evadiendo, eres patético. Pero claro que puedes hacerlo, solo cierra los ojos y déjate llevar.

-¡Estás enferma de la cabeza!

-Ya sabes lo que pasaría si no accedieras a hacer lo que te pido. Así que piénsalo.

-Estúpida. Los dos sabemos que ese niño no es mío, nunca ha habido ni lo más mínimo entre nosotros dos, y Melinda no se creería algo así, ella sabe que no es verdad. Tratas de poner en juego mi matrimonio, pero no lo permitiré, hay mucho que perder.

-Pues hay maneras de hacer que Melinda se lo crea. Y a tu hija ya casi la tengo en la bolsa. Me adora.

Hermione se tapó la boca para no gritar.

-Ya me hartaste, quedas despedida.

-Ya te advertí sobre lo que pasaría si hicieras eso.

Ahora la niña estaba furiosa. Abrió la puerta y vio, como esperaba, a Elizabeth tratando de besar a su padre. Hizo como si no se hubiera dado cuenta.

-Papá ya llegó la paciente. Ha estado esperando mucho. ¿Le digo que entre?

-Corriendo, si es posible—dijo el doctor. Elizabeth le sonrió a Hermione y ella le devolvió una amplia sonrisa fingida.

* * *

Durante la cena. Todo fue un completo silencio. Melinda estaba muy cansada y Hermione y su padre muy preocupados. La niña sentía un revoloteo en el estómago muy incómodo y unas inmensas ganas de llorar. ¿Qué pasaría si aquella horrible mujer se salía con la suya? ¿Le pasaría a ella lo que le pasó a Christopher y tendría que ver a sus padres por separado? Casi no comió. Terminada la cena, salió a escondidas de su casa y se puso a correr y correr escondiendo el rostro lloroso entre sus manitas. De pronto sintió que chocó con algo, y cayó de espaldas hacia el césped.

La reconoció, era Minerva, la hermana de Witherspoon.

-¡Oh! ¡Lo siento mucho señora! Tendré más cuidado. —dijo mientras se levantaba.

-Ya niña. Ten un pañuelo. ¿Porqué tanto drama? ¿No se te hace un poco tarde para andar rondando sola y sin ver a dónde vas?

-Necesitaba siento mal

-¿Y a qué se debe eso?

-Es algo que no puedo decir.

La anciana sonrió. Parecía realmente sincera, así que Hermione sonrió también.

-Siéntate niña. —Dijo con un tono extrañamente amable. Hermione obedeció.

-¿Ya te ha llegado la carta de Hogwarts?

-¿La qué? Ah sí, lo siento. Aun eres muy pequeña. Olvida lo que te dije… ¿Qué me dirías niña, si te digo que sentí exactamente lo mismo que tú cuando tenía tu edad?

-¿A qué se refiere?

-Haces cosas que otras personas no pueden. ¿Verdad?

A Hermione se le borró la tristeza casi de golpe.

-Pues, a veces. No lo controlo todo. ¿Usted también puede hacerlo? ¿Es normal?

-Depende de qué punto lo veas.

-¿Usted sabe lo que es ser un muggle?

-Son personas que no pueden hacer lo que nosotras.

-¿Y nosotras qué somos?

-HERMIONE QUÉ SUSTO ME HAS DADO. VEN ACÁ. —Dijo furiosa la señora Granger.


	11. El abuelo

Comienzo de clases, Hermione estaba a punto de entrar al colegio, y estaba realmente asustada. ¿Qué iría a hacer en ese colegio lleno de niños muggles? ¿Habría alguien igual a ella? ¿Qué pasaría si se descontrolaba de nuevo y todos lo notaban?

Christopher, que era mayor, la había alentado diciéndole que la escuela no era nada particularmente importante ni difícil y que se podría juntar con él cuando quisiera. E incluso Casandra, la madre de Chris, se había enternecido con su preocupación y le había dado consejos. "Sólo sé amable con todos y verás que las cosas irán bien" repetía ella una y otra vez.

Pero aunque la escuela era algo que le preocupaba, no era lo único que atormentaba su cabecita. Era esa maldita Elizabeth a la que ya no podría ir a vigilar e interrumpir en los momentos en los que trataba de acercarse a Aaron, y la niña ahora había comprendido que era la única que podía ayudarle a su padre.

¿Pero no sería cierto después de todo, que iría a tener un hermanito? A ella no le interesaba la propuesta. "Aquí no habrá más niño que yo" pensaba constantemente. Aunque si el niño fuera de su madre, la idea no le molestaba tanto. Pero aún así había otro asunto importante:

Parecía mentira que la semana pasada aquella extraña mujer por fin le hubiera aclarado dudas que jamás ninguna otra persona cercana le habrían podido contestar. Pero ahora seguía esa gran incógnita ¿Qué era ella, y por qué era así si sus padres no? Y otra más

¿Por qué había sido precisamente aquella mujer, una que ni siquiera era cercana ni había ningún vínculo entre ambas, quien había tenido la bondad de hacerle las cosas un poco menos complicadas de comprender? ¿Y qué demonios era ese tal "Hogwarts del que habría de recibir cartas?

No se había atrevido a contárselo a ninguno de los dos, ni siquiera a Chris a quien le confiaba todo, incluso el asunto de Elizabeth.

Yo creo—dijo Chris. —que deberías de intentar alejarla de otras maneras, haciendo que tu madre la despida, pero sin saber lo que quiere con tu padre.

A ella le pareció una gran idea. Pero justo cuando el plan se pondría en acción su madre le recordó que el Lunes próximo comenzaría la escuela, y era viernes en la tarde ¿Qué haría?

Sentía que el mundo se le venía encima, no quería que a ella le pasara lo que a Chris. Aunque después de todo no estaba tan mal solo con Casandra pero, ella quería a su padre, lo necesitaba, más últimamente que su tío Caracol se casaría en una semana, poco antes que naciera su hijo, y ya casi no iba a visitarla salvo de vez en cuando para cenar.

Le encantaba tocarle la pancita a la tía Alma y sentir al pequeño bebé pateando.

"Cuando salgas de ahí, jugaremos tú, Chris, Bayrón y yo en el jardín trasero de mi casa, y tú serás mi Caracolito y te voy a dar muchos besitos"

Pide a gritos un Hermanito—decía Alma sonriendo.

Pero dejó de hacerlo cuando notó la cara triste de Melinda, y que Aaron se ponía nervioso y bajaba la cabeza.

Alma estaba enorme, radiante y hermosa, y el tío Max muy callado. Tal parecía estar sintiendo los nervios de la paternidad. Y Hermione notaba, que había en su rostro un aire más maduro y centrado, ya no era aquel loco muchacho que ponía su mundo de cabeza. Aunque aún seguía siendo divertido y cariñoso, no era el mismo Caracol.

Melinda y Max solían bromear diciendo que eran hermanos. Porque sus respectivos hermanos se encontraban fuera del país y no podían ir a visitarlos con frecuencia.

Hermione sólo había visto una o dos veces a los dos hijos de su Tía Miranda y las dos niñas y el niño de su Tío Maurice, hermanos de su madre y las gemelas de Thomas, hermano de su padre.

A menudo se preguntaba si sus primos, todos mayores, serían también como ella, pero se entristecía al recordar que eso era algo que quizá nunca llegaría a comprobar.

Las parientas de Whiterspoon, mientras tanto, seguían encerradas en aquel caserón. Solamente de vez en cuando la madre de la enferma salía a sacar la basura o a regar las plantas, ignorando olímpicamente a la niña que la observaba considerando acercarse a hacerle preguntas, pero que sin embargo nunca se atrevía.

Pero ese Viernes, Hermione se sentía muy mal, y decidió al menos acabar con una duda y martirio para su alma, y poco le importó lo que Susana Whiterspoon fuese a pensar o decirle al verle en su casa.

Cruzó la calle con paso lúgubre y se detuvo unos minutos enfrente de la puerta. Pero antes de que se decidiera a tocar, Susana abrió la puerta.

¿Y tú qué quieres?—dijo la anciana.

Me preguntaba si… podría hablar con su hermana, unos minutos solamente.

Bien le advertí yo a esa vieja loca que si cruzaba palabra contigo jamás se desharía de ti. Pero está bien, pasa unos minutos solamente y no toques nada. Ya te diré yo cuando quiera que te largues. Espera unos minutos aquí sentadita, y no hagas ruido que mi sobrina está durmiendo la siesta.

Hermione entró. Nunca había visto esa casa por dentro, era igual que la suya, de las mismas proporciones, pero pintada toda de blanco y con arreglos y cuadros de un estilo muy antiguo y conservador.

Llegó la mujer, una persona muy alta. Sonriendo de medio lado. Con una bandeja de galletas en la mano y un vaso de leche en la otra.

Sabía que vendrías ¿Pero por qué has tardado tanto eh?

No quería incomodar.

Ah pero hoy no te importó ¿verdad? Dime a que vienes.

Quiero saber más de emm, lo que me comenzó a decir el otro día.

La mujer tomó una galleta y se sentó en el enorme sofá cruzando una pierna.

¿Acerca de qué pequeña?

¿Porqué mis padres no…

Pueden hacer lo mismo que tú? Nadie sabe, mis padres tampoco podían. Pero también hay familias enteras que son iguales.

¿Y qué somos?

Pues brujas, naturalmente niña ¿Qué pensabas?

¿Brujas?—preguntó la niña, claramente decepcionada.—pero no me irá a crecer una verruga en la naríz o..

Olvida todo acerca de lo que te han enseñado en el mundo muggle que son las brujas, lo único igual es que montamos en escoba, la vestimenta y la varita mágica. Pero no somos feas ni tenemos esas risas ridículas, ni comemos niños, eso te lo aseguro, se me revuelve el estómago de tan sólo pensarlo.

¿En dónde puedo conseguir una varita?

Eso es solo hasta los once años, aun eres muy pequeña y sería peligroso.

¿Peligroso?

Tienes más magia de la que te imaginas.

Se quedaron conversando hasta bien entrada la noche, y Hermione olvidó por unas horas todas esas absurdas ideas que le rondaban la cabeza, se emocionó cuando le contó sobre el castillo de Hogwarts, las criaturas mágicas, la carta que habría de recibir en unos años y lo que diría, el director llamado Albus Dumbledore y lo mucho que se iba a divertir como brujita.

El tiempo se les pasó tan rápido que no vieron que ya eran las 10:00 pm y que los angustiados Granger buscaban a gritos a su hija, que no aparecía por ninguna parte.

De pronto la mujer se levantó de su asiento

¡Madre mía! ¡Pero qué tarde es ya! Ya deberías de estar dormida en tu casa. Tus padres deben de estar muy preocupados. Sal rápido niña, ve con ellos antes de que les dé un infarto.

La niña hizo lo que le decían y fue corriendo hacia su casa, donde encontró a su madre con el rostro lloroso.

¡Pero en dónde demonios te has metido Jean Granger!

A diferencia de cuando era bebé, su mamá solo la llamaba Jean cuando estaba realmente muy enfadada.

Lo siento mamá, no llores. Es que me quedé platicando y no vi la hora.

¿Platicando con quién Jean? Christopher ni siquiera ha estado aquí, no me mientas ¿En dónde estaba?

Platicando, con Minerva, la hermana de Whiterspoon

Melinda se dejó caer en el sillón y de pronto su rostro cambió de furia a consternación.

¿Pero qué cosa tan importante tendías tú qué hablar con esa vieja?

Ella no es como Susana. Ella es… interesante.

¿Interesante? La niña no viene a casa por que la hermana de su vecina es interesante…

Es que ella es como yo mamá, ella es rara. Puede hacer cosas que los otros no. Como cuando hice que el arreglo de mesa se cayera solo ¿Te acuerdas? No dijiste nada por que estabas asustada. Lo vi en tu cara. Pero ella no se asusta, porque también puede hacerlo, y sabe por qué pasa eso. Bueno, más o menos.

Ni una sola palabra más. A dormir ya, y estás castigada, voy a avisarle a tu padre que ya estás aquí, se ha pasado buscándote como loco el día entero por toda la ciudad con un par de policías y no tengo ganas de hablar contigo. Arriba a tu habitación, pero ya.

Trataba de sentirse mal por lo que había hecho, pero era imposible. Todo aquel mundo que le habían narrado era tan maravilloso que le costó mucho trabajo poder quedarse dormida de la enorme emoción que le causaba pensar en todo aquello.

Pero a la mañana siguiente se dio cuenta que aún tenía un problema muy grueso, y ni siquiera le importo que su padre por primera vez le hablara con voz severa por su travesura. Se quedó sentada, con la mirada hacia el piso, pensando más en otras cosas que en lo que le estaba diciendo el hombre.

Pero al final de todo, cuando Aaron se mostró más calmado Hermione se atrevió a abrir la bocaza.

Papi ¿Es cierto que voy a tener un hermanito?

El hombre habría preferido recibir una cachetada.

No mi amor, ya sabes que tu madre ya no puede tener más bebés.

No me refiero a ella. Es que Elizabeth te dice que va a tener un niño tuyo ¿Es cierto?

Pero justo en ese momento notaron la presencia de Melinda, que solamente había bajado de su habitación por un vaso de agua. Y justo en ese momento, se le cayó de las manos y se rompió en mil pedazos.

Aarón no durmió en casa esa noche. Melinda lo despachó sin contemplaciones y sin platicar ni pedir explicación alguna, ni atender a las súplicas de su marido, quien le decía una y otra vez que lo podía explicar todo. Con lágrimas en los ojos y voz quebrada preguntó a su hija.

¿Desde hace cuánto lo sabes?

Un mes

¿Y por qué no me habías dicho nada?

Por esto. —dijo la nena también llorando—porque no quiero que me pase lo mismo que a Christopher. Además no estoy segura de que sea verdad.

¿Ah sí?

Elizabeth amenazó a papá con decirte. Pero él le decía estúpida por que jamás pensó que lo fueras a creer y además el mismo le decía siempre que no era cierto. Pero a mí me dio miedo cuando noté que está subiendo de peso. Aunque mi papi le dice que él no puede ser porque no la quiere, y nunca ha estado con ella. No sé a lo que se refiera con eso pero siempre se lo dice.

Melinda comenzó a relajar los hombros y suspiró hondamente mientras se limpiaba una enorme lágrima del rostro.

Ojalá sea como tú dices mi amor. Porque si no, me temo que no tendré otra que hacer como Casandra hizo con Christopher e irnos juntas lejos de él. Porque si lo amenaza y tu padre no me dijo nada, algo de verdad debe de haber en sus palabras.

El Domingo por la tarde, su padre regresó con flores y chocolates y rogándole a su esposa entrar a la casa y hablar con ella. Después de varios minutos y de miradas curiosas de los vecinos, Melinda decidió abrir la puerta. Y ahí estaba él, guapo como siempre con esa mirada tierna que volvía loca a su esposa. Y una vez más, esa mirada funcionó. Pues sin gritos ella le pidió por fin una explicación. Mandaron a la niña a su habitación, pero ella no pudo evitar quedarse escondida, escuchando.

Si amor, cometí un error muy grave. Pero no el que tú estás pensando. Yo jamás inicié un romance con esa mujer, lo juro.

Ella es muy guapa.

Pero no más que tú. Su cabello rubio falso no se compara a tu castaño natural, ni tus ojos, ni tu cuerpo…

Precisamente eso es lo que dudo. Que si te quiere echar encima una paternidad es porque algo hubo entre ustedes dos.

Te juro que no. Ni siquiera un beso. Nada.

¿Entonces porqué fue capaz de inventar esa barbaridad?

Porque es una mujer desesperada y además enferma de la cabeza. Sí está embarazada de verdad, pero ese niño nada tiene que ver conmigo.

¡Y si es así, por qué rayos no te atrevías a decirme nada!

Porque fui tan estúpido como para confiar en ella en asuntos legales. Te quería dar una sorpresa, pero resultó que ella me la dio a mí. Le dije que necesitaba un abogado para cobrar el testamento de mi abuelo que nos dejó todo a Thomas y a mí solamente, y quería utilizar parte de ello para pagar deudas e irnos los tres juntos de viaje a algún lugar interesante en el verano. Pero ya se acabó y ya ves que no hemos ido a ningún lado. Esa loca me quiere sacar dinero de una manera ruin.

¿Con un hijo?

Sí, el abuelo dejó una cláusula en su testamento que decía que cualquier hijo fuera de matrimonio de cualquiera de los dos, todo el dinero sería trasladado a la "amante" ¿puedes creer eso? Elizabeth leyó la cláusula y aprovechó su estado para amenazarme con decir que el niño era mío y que nos embargaran por las grandes deudas que acumulé por apostar. El miedo era a decirte la cantidad de dinero que perdí, y que Elizabeth entorpece que recupere. Y lo peor de todo es que no sé como rayos pudo leer ese testamento. En primera dudo que eso sea legal.

Aaron, eres un idiota.

Lo sé. Pero soy tu idiota. Y te tienes que aguantar. Ahora dame un beso.

Pero primero, la mujer le dio un fuerte jalón en su negra cabellera. Y después Hermione se tuvo que tapar los ojos por la escena tan desagradable de ver a sus padres besándose apasionadamente.


End file.
